


Alienated（中文翻译）

by Lwnixndk



Category: Peter Parker/Eddie Brock - Fandom, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man/Venom - Fandom, Spivenpool - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Boo-hoo, Depends on how you look at it, Foreshadowing, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hiding, Hunting, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Okay not really happy ending, Pain, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Running Away, SO MUCH SADNESS, Sadness, Stalking, Unrequited Love, sort of, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一天半夜，Peter突然从平静的睡眠中惊醒，听到有什么在他的小公寓里嘎吱作响。<br/>当Wade出去工作的时候，Peter被一个无情的共生体跟踪了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alienated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683397) by [Beeba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeba/pseuds/Beeba). 



这是一天半夜，Peter突然从平静的睡眠中惊醒，听到有什么在他的小公寓里嘎吱作响。他的眼睛眯着睁开了，从他的床上凝视着黑暗，不确定他是否真的听到了什么，或者他是否只是在一夜努力的打击犯罪后出现的臆想。他疲劳的眼睛扫视着房间，没有发现动静或者有什么不妥的地方。他叹了口气，相信没有任何东西在这儿，从趴着的姿势翻了个身。他沉重的眼皮合了起来，Peter渐渐飘忽的回到浅眠。  
然后Peter又一次听到了，眼睛睁得大大的。轻微的嘎吱声听起来从房间里远处的角落传来，而现在Peter完全醒了。他在床上爬了起来，紧张的检查那个角落。  
“谁在哪儿？”他质问，声音很小，颤抖着但是还稳定。  
没有得到回答。他的蜘蛛感应也没有响，但是Peter知道他确实听到了什么。什么东西，或者什么人在哪儿。Peter动了动，一条腿伸下了床沿。他在站起来的时候眼睛一只盯着那个角落，离开他温暖的被窝。他瞥了一眼窗户，心跳加速起来。Peter之前没有注意到，但是飘动的窗帘彻底出卖了，他的窗户大开着。  
Peter快步走向离床几步远的电灯开关，仅仅只背了对那个角落一秒，然后按开了灯。当他转过身来的时候，他看到那个角落是空的，但是窗户上的窗帘突然被吹到了另一个方向，就像有谁刚刚跳了出去一样。  
Peter跑向窗户，将头探了出去。消防梯上没有人。但是这不可能。Peter住在一栋有20层楼的建筑的第13层。他站在哪里，检查着楼下的街道。哪里什么也没有。街道都出人意料的安静和空旷。应该在哪儿的人已经走了，至少现在走了。  
Peter退了回来，关上并锁上了窗户。他叹了口气，将额头靠在冰冷的玻璃上。哪儿确实有个人。Peter没有疯。对吗？  
他将注意力转向那个角落，现在正空着的那个角落。他伸出了手，将手掌贴在哪里的墙面。他的房间因为那扇不知道开了多久的窗子而冷的要命，但是这个特别的角落非常，非常温暖。就好像谁在这儿待了一段时间，靠着它。  
Peter的身体一阵颤抖。有人在这里过。在他的房间。看着他睡觉！  
Peter移开了他的手，甚至对这位偷窥者余留的温度都感到厌恶。然后他走回了他的床，将被子披到肩膀上，坐了下来。现在Peter必须得思考了。他得努力的思考，因为现在有人知道了他住的地方，他的秘密身份面临着被暴露的危险。  
这不可能是一次偶然的犯罪。不然Peter可以轻易的在消防梯上抓到。它必须是一个超能力罪犯。它会是章鱼博士吗？不。他的机器臂在移动的时候有很大的碰撞声。Peter一定会听到的。绿魔有可能。然而，Peter没有听到它气垫板的嗡嗡声。加上他的蜘蛛感应会在他接近的时候立刻敲响。  
他叹了口气，把腿拉到胸前。有这么多人想要他。它可能会是任何人。如果他们回来了怎么办？Peter因为这个想法在被子下颤抖着。他不想被这些事缠着。  
然而，他是Spiderman。他保护那些不能保护自己的人们。他太过于强大而不能表现的无助，他不能无助。  
Peter站了起来，向他的衣柜走去。他拿起了他Spiderman制服的手套，上面连接着他的蛛丝发射器。它们一启动，Peter确保他的窗户和门都锁好了。然后他打开了他的小公寓里的每一盏灯，与此同时试图不去想他的电费单。  
Peter坐回到他的床上，满意于他房间的状态。在他的公寓里再没有一个地方隐藏在阴影中。  
但是现在他累了。他将被子裹在肩膀上，头靠着身后的墙。发出一声疲劳的叹息，在他的新位置感觉很舒适。他沉重的眼皮现在更沉重了，Peter现在比任何时候都想入睡。他最终勉强合上了眼睛，至少他是这么打算的。过来一会儿之后，Peter又一次迷迷糊糊的睡着了。下半夜都很安静，Peter能够不受打扰的休息。  
///  
这天晚上，Peter梦到他在半夜站在楼顶，他最爱的雇佣兵紧紧的抱住他，保护他不受到寒冷和任何其他可能受到的伤害。  
Wade。哦，他是多么的思念Wade。他仅仅只是出国了几天去做一些工作，但是这看起来像是永远，知道他们再见。他想要被他悉心的照顾，被告诉一切都会好起来的。然而他一直保持沉默。  
Peter将他的手臂环在雇佣兵的腰上，抱住他。他的体温，他的气味，他有力的心跳。他想念这些。现在没有什么可以分开他们了。然而突然Wade就不在了。夜空中的星星消失了，下方城市里的灯光似乎在渐渐消失。只有他一个人了，漂浮在永无止境的黑暗中，吞噬了他美好的梦境。  
然后他开始下落。  
没有任何预兆的他开始了快速的下落。他看不见。他是一个人。Wade不在了。Wade到底在哪儿？Peter开始惊慌了。他伸出他的手臂，想要用他的蛛丝发射器击中某物，任何东西，但是他穿着的Spiderman的制服也不在哪儿了。他赤裸着，落入看起来似乎没有止境的黑暗深渊。  
///  
Peter的眼睛猛然睁开，喘着气。他突然又回到了他的房间，所有的灯仍然都开着，那个角落仍然空荡荡的。曾经黑暗的窗子现在在早晨的阳光下。Peter叹了口气，回到了他的坐姿。他可以感觉到他的心脏在剧烈的跳动着。那个梦真的很可怕。它感觉那么真实。但是话说回来，它也只是一个梦而已。Peter不能浪费时间在为这种东西忧心忡忡上，尽管这件怪事儿在他的脑海中挥之不去。  
Peter跳下床，打开手机看时间。他起早了，但是必须在几个小时之内去上班。他拿这个机会打电话给了Wade。他已经好几天没和他说过话了，他很想念他的声音。  
电话响了，但是没有接听。给Peter唯一的安慰是他愚蠢的语音信箱里Wade的声音。在哔声之后，Peter开始说了。  
“H-hey Wade。只是想你了。发生什么了？墨西哥怎么样？我想你了，快点回来，好吗？”  
然后他就挂断了电话。Peter不想告诉他关于昨天晚上发生的事，哪会让他担心。尽管Peter不赞成Wade的工作，他也不想去打断他。特别是他的目标是一个墨西哥毒贩的头目的时候。  
Peter将他的手机随手扔到了床上，决定换衣服。今天是星期五，他希望早点到可以提升他求Jameson加薪的建议的成功率。  
///  
在Peter走的时候已经很晚了。他并没有加薪，但是他的薪水也不像他想象中的那么少。他终于可以付了他的月租之后还能剩点钱吃饭了。到目前为止，今天一天还是过得很好的。  
Peter走向他公寓的大门，开了锁。他打开门，开开了电灯开关，但是灯没有点亮。他们不可能断了他的电；他很肯定这个月按时交了电费。他又试了几次才肯定电灯泡确实坏了。房间很黑，所以他把公寓的门开着，透进来了一点光，然后小心翼翼的向房间另一侧的灯摸索过去。在那一刻他听到玻璃在他脚下破碎的声音。地上有玻璃，当他离开的时候没有的玻璃。  
Peter拿出了他的手机，用手机的手电筒来照亮这个房间。玻璃来自于天花板上的灯泡。灯泡碎了，而这不是唯一破碎掉的。他正走向的那个灯正破裂成两半躺在地上。他的厕所的门被打开了，他能看到那里的瓷砖上有更多的玻璃。  
而现在Peter吓坏了。又一次有人在他的公寓里！他空间被侵犯了，而这正可能和昨天晚上看着他睡觉的变态是同一人。Peter走向他的衣柜，拿出了他的一些衣服。他不可能留在这里过夜了。  
一当他将所有打算打包带走的东西装进一个大背包里，Peter就关上了他的公寓大门，脱下了他平常的衣服，露出了下面的Spider制服。他带上了手套和面具，然后拿起了他的手机。  
Wade到现在还没有给他打回来，所以他推测他肯定还是很忙。这一次他准备发短信给他。  
‘嘿Wade、我的公寓里出了点问题。今晚我到你哪儿去过一夜。’  
一发完短信，Peter就伸出了手抓起背包背在了背上。  
而正在这时他听到了。一阵很轻但是仍然突兀的嘶嘶声从他的床下传来。Peter缩回了他的手臂，推后了一步。他向下盯着他的床垫，尽他最大的努力保持冷静。  
有什么东西在哪儿。这是事实。有什么东西在他床底下。但是他看不到那是什么，房间太暗了，而床单阻挡了他试图查看是什么藏在哪儿的视线。  
Peter可以感觉到他的心脏在剧烈的跳动。他想要逃跑，想从窗子跳出去直荡向Wade肮脏的公寓。无论迎接他的会是什么。没有人告诉他如果靠的太近了它会有什么反应。  
但是在同一时间，Peter有过多的勇气和好奇而不是马上离开。他需要知道是什么在跟踪他，他需要去终结它。  
双手颤抖着，Peter又拿出了手机，又一次打开了手电筒。  
他一开始犹豫了，但是鼓起了足够的勇气跪下来，慢慢的抬起遮住了床底的床单。  
一个模糊的身影窸窸窣窣的动着，Peter颤抖着。不论它是什么，它很大，显然不是人类。  
然后Peter的蜘蛛感应开始响了。他猛地退后，而那个模糊的身影的巨大爪子抓向了它。他想要站起来，但是那个生物太快了。它抓住了Peter的脚踝，猛地拉住他，让英雄倒在地上，手机掉在了地上。  
Peter在撞到地板的时候倒吸了一口气。它用了很大的力气来放倒Spiderman。不管它是什么，它都比他强得太多。  
现在他的腿被拉到了床底，Peter抬起了头，恐惧的看着那个阴影靠近，它的头探出隐藏着它的床单。他只需要看到哪锋利的尖牙和那双正盯着他的巨大的白色眼睛就知道它到底是谁了。  
“Venom。”Peter倒吸了一口气。现在他后悔没有在他还有机会的时候跑去Wade的地方了。  
他翻了个身，从地板上抬高身体，需要尽快离开这个东西。他用任何能够抓起的东西扔向哪个生物，但是那个外星人只是加紧了抓在他脚踝上的手，强有力的将他拉回原来的姿势。  
Peter用他自由的那一条腿和手臂去踢打那个体型更加庞大的雄性生物，但是Venom甚至都没有一点动摇。相反他的挣扎似乎惹怒了那个外星人。它发出嘶嘶的声音，靠得更近了，四肢着地从床下爬了出来，直到它跨坐在Peter的腰上，用它的体重来将英雄钉在身下。Peter因为这个新的姿势挣扎的更厉害了，他的四肢都挥打在入侵者的身上。  
Venom从前试图杀过他，而它今晚可能有同样的打算。Peter不能让这发生。但是Venom重重的压着他的盆骨，他的击打完全没有动摇他。他无能为力。  
他开始过度换气，Peter注意到了什么东西。甚至有着他的超级力量和更高的疼痛忍耐性，Peter可以说Venom还没有用上他全部的体重。实际上，Venom看起来完全不像要去攻击。它只是坐在哪儿，看着。意识到这，Peter击打这个生物的动作停了下来，直到停止，他的胸膛因为疲惫和恐惧剧烈的起伏。在Peter终于停止击打它的时候歪了歪头。Spider现在看起来还是很怕它，Venom得让他冷静下来，它不想看着他像这样。  
“Sssssspider”它尽它可能轻柔的嘶嘶着。“冷静，一切都会好起来的。”  
“你——你到底在这儿干什么？”他在喘息间轻声问着。但是Venom只是重复着。  
“Ssssshh。冷静。”  
它放开了英雄的脚踝，将它的手放在了他起伏着的胸膛上。Peter因为这不同寻常的接触而颤抖着。Venom变温柔了？这可是前所未有的；Venom是一个野兽，是一个怪物。而它现在，轻柔的抚摸他起伏的胸膛直到它重新回答平常的频率。  
当他稳定下来的时候，那个生物笑了，露出了它大部分锋利的牙齿。  
“好Ssssspider”它开心的称赞着，仍然在对方的胸膛上摩擦。Peter，有一点相信他不会被袭击了，将他的头靠在身后木质的地板上，叹了口气。那个怪物仍坐在他的腰上，但是至少它不是来杀他的。至少，这是他一开始所想的。  
慢慢的，Venom的接触变得有点粗暴了，Peter可以听到他的制服被Venom的爪子割开的声音。他抬起了头，看到那个生物正在他的Spiderman标志上撕开一个洞。  
“嘿，”Peter抗议道，不确定入侵者在做什么，或者它是否甚至意识到了它在撕碎他仅有的衣物。它抬起了手，抓住了生物的手，但是这没能阻止它继续。  
“Venom，你在做什么！”他最后大吼着，又一次开始了挣扎。Venom停住了，但是只有一下。它突然咆哮起来，在Peter的面前咬合住了它的牙齿，被这个意外的反抗激怒。Peter因为它突然的动作退缩了，然后立刻又一次继续。  
“我们说了放松。”它牙齿紧咬着咆哮着。Peter又开始颤抖了。他几乎忘记了这个外星人的坏脾气。他知道最好不要惹怒它，特别是在它这么接近的时候。在Venom变得更加愤怒之前，Peter安静的点了点头。几乎是同时，Venom转变回了快乐的态度，朝着身下的英雄微笑。它将注意力转回Peter的胸，然后又回头撕起了他的制服。  
Peter安静的看着，希望外星人不要划破他的皮肤。幸运的事，它没有。等到它终于停下来的时候，在他的身上有一个巨大的洞，暴露出了他大部分的躯体。Venom欣赏着它的杰作，开心的挥舞着舌头。Peter只能安静的躺在那儿，看着这个生物和它奇怪的行为，试图弄明白它到底在做什么。最后，它开口了。  
“Sssspider的饲养员在哪儿？”  
Peter的面具藏住了他困惑的表情。  
“我的什么？”  
Venom歪了歪头。也许它用了错误的词。毕竟它的语言能力不是特别好。  
“Sssspider的……”它停顿了一下，努力组织着语言来表达它的意思。“……配偶。”  
Peter没有马上回答。太多的想法穿过他的大脑。它很明显在说Deadpool，但是它为什么会在意？它打算伤害他吗？最重要的是，它怎么知道称Wade为‘配偶’？他们的关系是对外部隐瞒着的。甚至当他们穿着制服的时候，他们都限制着对对方表现出的感情的度。不管怎么说，至少Peter是这样的。但是Venom知道别人都不知道的？  
“我没有配偶”他否认，Venom回以一个皱眉。它的Spider在撒谎。  
“Yessss，Sssspider有。我们知道。我们看到过很多次Sssspider交配。”  
“什么？！”  
Peter长大了嘴。他数不清他和Wade在他的公寓里‘交配’过多少次。他们做过一些事，非常怪癖的，私人的事，在他们觉得除了他们两人没人会看到的时候。Venom看到过多少次？他的脸因为尴尬而变红了。  
“你，你监视我？Venom，这很恶心！”但是Venom摇了摇头。  
它不觉得看着Spider有什么问题。它不喜欢看他们交配。它甚至都不喜欢Spider的新配偶。他很吵，而且脱光了也不赏心悦目，特别是跟它的Spider的时候。但是最重要的是，他将Spider的注意完全从Venom身上夺走了。Spider过去时常想着它。为他担心，而那个人类取代了他。现在他看起来甚至都不关心。这全都是那个人的错。它想着Spider新配偶露出了牙齿，低声的咆哮在它的胸腔里轰轰作响。但是很快它又一次笑起来。Spider的配偶再也不会在这儿了。Spider现在是一个人，而Venom最终得到了机会来取得Spider的全部注意。  
“我们关心Ssspier。我们看着Ssspider所以我们知道Ssspier是安全的。”  
Peter嘲笑着这种想法，抱起了双臂。监视他的性生活，撕碎他所有的东西，而现在又在他自己的公寓里伏击他，都是以保护他的安全为名？这太可笑了。Peter用手肘撑起来，来更好的看着那个生物。外星人看起来不像在撒谎。实际上，它表现的对它所说的非常严肃，这让Peter非常紧张。  
“然后你现在坐在我身上，因为……？”他最终问道，他需要知道。  
“我们知道Sssspider的配偶不在非常孤单。所以我们来陪伴Ssspier。我们想要成为新配偶。”  
“Excuse me？”他问，声音提高了八度。  
然后跳了起来，他感觉到它的之前划开了他衣服的爪子现在正温柔的爱抚着他裸露的胸膛，感受到英雄的心跳在皮肤之下加速。  
Venom的手指惊人的轻柔。它们小心的从他的身侧滑下，挠痒了他，然后又回到了他的胸前。Peter难受的扭着身体远离它的触摸，但是Venom没有停下来。它摸着他每一处，尽他可能的摩擦着每一处暴露出来的皮肤。  
但是尽管很明显Venom是想试着让它的Spider感觉好一点，Peter也不愿接受他的感情。实际上，Venom的新的举动比它以前做过的所有还要吓人。它在试图去交配！Peter开始呼吸沉重了起来，也是因为感觉到了恐惧，然后大叫着。  
“你——你以为你在做什么——啊！”  
然后Venom开始讲全部注意都转向他的右乳头上，用它的拇指划着小圈抚摸着。Peter立马停止了扭动，闭上了眼睛。他这里分外敏感，Venom知道。它在看着他和别人交配的时候知道了它的Spider的很多敏感带。它想用这些知识来告诉他它才是更好的配偶。非常缓慢的，Peter的身体开始接受了。  
距离英雄上一次做爱已经有很多天了。他在Wade离开前确保了从他那儿得到很好的释放，但是现在他应得到另一次了。他可以感觉到他的身体慢慢的习惯了Venom的手指，因为那种感觉而体温升高，很快要求更多。  
从外星人身体中又发出了咕噜声，Peter猛地回到了现实。他被强迫了！这，这是错误的。这非常的错误，他内心是不会接受这种感觉的。仍然，他的身体因为触碰而诚实的反应着。它喜欢他感觉到的。特别是他更低的地方，在他穿着的防护罩下略微硬了的地方。  
“不……停下”Peter轻声说，拒绝这种感觉。  
但是Venom只是露齿而笑。Spider明显需要一次好好的交配，它会让他承认的。  
它用它空闲的那只手在他另一边乳头上工作着。用它的手指捻弄，摩擦着它。  
“Ven——啊！”他大叫出来。  
Peter可以听到外星人在上方轻笑。  
“Sssspider想要我们来交配”它开心的断定。而Peter立刻否认了。  
“不，ngh，别碰我！啊！”  
它的Spider在拒绝，但是Venom会耐心的等待真相。它用它的滴着口水的湿润的舌头从Peter的脖子和一边脸上舔了黏黏糊糊的一条。英雄厌恶的低声哀叫。它的唾液粘稠而又温暖。甚至穿着衣服，Peter可以感觉到湿润透过了他的衣服。  
误解他的痛苦为快乐，Venom继续舔着，它的舌头舔过英雄胸上敏感的突起，慢慢的往下舔去。Peter蠕动着躲开这些触碰，但是他到目前只能移开一英尺远。他被困在这里，被迫感受Venom想让他感觉的，外星人爱着这每一部分。  
“我们爱Ssspider的胸”它高兴的咕噜着。  
然后它的手伸向了Peter两腿之间，英雄喘着气，即使防护罩还在原位，Venom知道Peter更硬了。“我们也爱Ssspider的这个地方。”  
现在Peter在外星人的体重下挣扎着，拼命的试图脱身。他不能让Venom触摸这里。他的意志力会瓦解的，Peter明白。他必须在事情走得太远前结束。  
“Venom，不——不！别这么做！”他命令着，但是当生物的手伸进撕裂的衣服，握住半硬的阴茎时呼出一声颤抖的呻吟。“不！”他又一次大叫，但是Venom没有听。  
它轻轻的触摸着硬了的部分，确保对于它的Spider最脆弱的地方格外的小心。它缓缓的移动着他的手，规律的运动着移动到头部然后向下回到底部。  
Peter在地板上拱起了背，呻吟着。  
“V——veh…….你必须停下。着不对……我不想……”  
Venom大口喘着气。它已经用了它最大的耐心对待它的Spider，但是他不断的抵抗渐渐消散了它开心的情绪。它的愤怒现在准备展现它们自我。“Ssspider在说谎”它说着，声音中隐隐透露出恼怒。  
它握紧了英雄的阴茎，将它的大拇指粗暴的按在顶端。Peter难受的大叫了出来。  
“停下！很痛！！”他抵抗着。Venom因为Peter的哀叫愤怒的卷起了舌头。他开始吵吵闹闹目中无人了，而外星人不喜欢这样。  
“Ssspider用撒谎毁了我们的交配。诚实一点”它咬紧牙关说道。  
但是Peter没有安静下来。Venom在威胁，但是Peter很勇敢。他通过他面罩上的眼睛瞪着这个生物，又一次提高了声音。  
“我不想要该死的交配！现.在.放.开.我！”  
Venom对Peter的反抗咆哮着。他又一次握紧了Peter敏感的地方，无视它的Spider发出的呻吟。  
“我们会和Sssspider交配的，Sssspider喜欢这个！！”它大声咆哮着，但是当它注意到回荡在房间里的铃声时突然安静下来。Peter喘着气。他的手机！  
他迅速的转头看着他的手机在几英尺之外的地板上响着。Peter急忙爬向它，将他的手臂伸到极限去够它。在这个时刻，可能是Wade回他的电话。如果他能只和他说一秒，告诉他发生了什么……  
但是Venom不会允许的。它放开了Spider的阴茎，扣住他伸出的手臂，自己抓住了那个手机，稍稍减少了放在英雄腰上的体重。它盯着继续响着的手机。  
“Ww…….wwuh……”它眯起了眼睛，努力的读出屏幕上的单词。“Waaayeede。”它停顿了一下，然后咆哮着。Venom意识到这个名字正是Peter和那个人交配的时候喊出的名字。  
“Wade。我们不喜欢Wade。”它紧紧的捏住了手中的手机，然后放开了手。  
Peter不敢相信的盯着他爱着的iPhone破碎的金属碎片落在他头边的地板上。Wade在iPhone6一发布就给他买了一个。尽管是他强迫Bob在队尾等了好几个小时，这个礼物也是来自他真心的。Wade经过了许多困难才买给了他，这对于Peter来说意义非凡。  
Venom，在另一方面，对于这个装置看来一文不值。它只感到了对于那个雇佣兵把它的Spider从他身边带走的愤怒。  
但是Wade再也不在这里了。他消失了，而Spider最终又成为了Venom的。现在没有什么可以分开他们了。  
它回头看着它的Spider，注意到了他身上一些东西非常不同了。Spider之前只是紧张不安，非常不适，但是现在他看起来，被激怒了。  
“Venom…….”他说，他的牙齿紧紧的咬着，说出生物的名字。  
Venom将脑袋歪到一侧，仍然审视着Spider。  
Peter举起了手臂瞄准，然后射出了他的网，直直的击中了生物的眼睛。Venom咆哮着。网刺痛着！它的眼睛仿佛烧起来了，Venom放开了Spider的手臂扒下它脸上的网，拼命的想要将自己从不适中解放出来。  
看到它被分心，Peter用这个机会摆脱了。用了他全部的力量，他能够将自己从生物的重量下扯出来。  
“SSSSPIDER！！！！”它咆哮着，将手挥向前方的空气，盲目的寻找逃脱的Spider。但是Peter迅速躲开了它的手，用他的网将挥舞的手臂粘在他床的一条木腿上。  
外星人一被粘住，Peter没有浪费任何时间逃开了。他笔直跑向他的窗户，在生物又一次向他咆哮的时候没有回头看。他打开了窗户，跳了出去，安全的落在了防火梯上。他踩上栏杆，跳了下去，将他的包，他破碎的手机，和激怒的怪物留在他的房间。他尽他可能的荡走，感觉到寒冷的空气在他穿过黑暗的城市的时候撞在他裸露的胸膛上。


	2. Shadow

Peter一定已经在城市中荡了一个小时了，他僵硬的手指强迫他停在最近的一个楼顶。英雄安全的站着降落了，但是很快跪了下来，透过面罩喘着气。他再也承受不住了。寒冷的夜晚令人难以忍受。  
在隆冬之际荡过城市简直是个地狱。寒冷的空气让他的身体僵硬而虚弱，而且他的肌肉开始疼了。每一次寒冷的微风击中他裸露的胸口，情况都会变得更糟。一阵剧烈的颤抖穿过他瘦小的身躯。Peter缩在一团，用手臂从寒冷的夜风中遮蔽他暴露的肌肤。痉挛一消退，英雄就抬起了头，仔细检查着旁边的城市。  
到目前为止，这里都没有Venom出现的迹象。但是Peter知道的很清楚情况还不明确。困住那个生物的网很坚韧，但是它们不可能坚持到永远。谁知道呢？那个外星人可能现在正漫步在大街上寻找他，想要将他抽筋剥骨，或者交配，或者任何它所想做的。Peter还不是很确定。  
但是那不是最糟糕的。  
这座城市今晚看起来如此荒无人烟。这种寂静非常的怪异，压倒一切的黑暗让他紧张不安。即使有路灯，也很难辨认阴影中藏着什么。Venom可能在任何位置，看着，等待着采取行动，如果最后的时刻来临Peter没有条件去战斗。  
他走出了街道，动作很快。Wade的公寓只在几个街道之外了。Peter一直在向那个方向移动，不确定他还有哪里可以去。但是英雄很紧张。Venom跟踪过他。如果它知道Wade的公寓在哪儿怎么办？老天，如果它现在正在那里怎么办？像一个捕食者那样躲在黑暗后，直到它的猎物悠闲的进来。  
Peter因为这个想法闭上了眼睛。他讨厌被困在那个，东西之下。他还能够感到它温暖的手指摩擦他敏感部位的触感，它黏滑的舌头舔舐它的皮肤。这太过了。Venom侵犯了他，Peter会做任何事来避免再一次经历这种事。  
但是他太冷了。这超过了他的理性思维，让他绝望。他需要进入Wade温暖的公寓。他如此渴望。Wade的暖气，他的热水澡，他的温暖，柔软的床。他需要他们。而看着眼前的情况，他没有别的选择。  
但在此之前，Peter真的想要给Wade打个电话。不是说他可以做什么，他在国外，但是Peter很紧张，精神和肉体都受到了严重的损伤。他感到无力和虚弱而且，老天，如此可怜的无能为力！但是也许雇佣兵能让他的神经轻松一点，给他一点建议他接下来到底该怎么做。  
幸运的是，英雄知道离他当前位置不远处有一个公用电话亭。  
///  
Peter开始重新考虑打电话的事。这个付费电话亭又老又脏。一侧覆盖着过时的涂装，而另一侧到处都是涂鸦和一些神秘的污迹。电话本身看起来很古老，Peter甚至都不确定这玩意还能不能工作。他把它从底座上拿了起来，做了个鬼脸。提示音还在，但是它真的很黏糊！“好恶心……”他咕哝着，握着微生物丛生的装置拿到脑袋边，突然怀念起了他手机的便捷。  
但是Peter现在不能想这些。如果他要打电话，那么他得快点。像这样处在开阔地带很危险。他在电话亭里面看不见周围的任何东西。他的视线被广告和肮脏的玻璃阻碍了，而且头顶的路灯也不能照亮他身边黑暗的街道。  
在打之前，英雄跨出了电话亭仔细的检查周围的地区。从他能见的来说，这个街道表面上很空旷。没有一个人在，至少从他所看到的，所以他没有太过于担心。  
Peter输入了号码，开始拨号，无声的感谢自己花时间记下了Wade的手机号码。不幸的是现在他失去了住处，所以雇佣兵可能得去偿还这个赔款。希望他小气的伴侣能够接听，Peter选择了对方付费，然后等待着Wade接听。  
提示音响了一声，又是一声，然后是第三次，慢慢的英雄开始担心起来。如果Wade又开始忙了怎么办？如果他接下来的一整晚都很忙怎么办？  
“该死的，快接。”他恼怒的叹了口气，他的眼睛盯着面前的数字键。他真的希望能够听到Wade的声音。他如此思念它，而且他很想Wade！他已经两天没有跟他说过话了。这感觉像是永远，Peter什么都做不了，只能听着粗哑，不成熟，性感，总能让他冷静下来度过这样的艰难时期的声音。而现在，他真的需要它。  
但是Peter担心错了事。如果他多加注意，就能够注意到那巨大的，模糊的人影安静的从他身后黑暗的小巷里接近，它巨大的白色眼睛和锋利的牙齿是在黑暗后唯一可见的东西。  
“Hello？”电话最终在第五声刚响的时候接通了。Wade！Peter听到雇佣兵的声音如释重负的叹了口气。  
“Wade！老天，我真担心你不接。听着，我——”  
Peter有那么多想说的。他有许多东西想要告诉Wade：他为什么不能待在他的公寓，他为什么要用一个公共电话给他打电话，他为什么需要他回家。但是所有的这些单词突然逃离了他，他后脑的刺痛有效的让他安静了下来。他的蜘蛛感应？为什么——？

 

“Sssssssssssspider。“  
Peter安静的握着电话贴在耳边。他的嘴在面具下张开又闭上，试图组织起语言但是什么都说不出来。那种声音又出现了。那种嘶嘶声。那种糟糕的、恐怖的、熟悉的嘶嘶声，而它正从他的后面发出。  
英雄慢慢的转过头，祈祷着它不是他所想的。但是它就是。Venom，站在电话亭唯一的出口前，看起来极其生气。Peter看到那个生物恐惧的颤抖着，外星人发红的眼睛盯着他站在玻璃盒里。它的嘴唇抽动着，对着立面的男性暴露出更多锋利的牙齿。  
现在它正直立的站着，Peter可以真正的看到他的对手有多么巨大。Venom俯视着英雄，站起来至少有八英尺高。它从电话亭上方看着他，它的脑袋遮蔽了路灯的光，让英雄笼罩在黑暗中。  
“Petey？”Wade问，打破了这令人窒息的沉默。  
自然而然的，这个生物生气了，模糊了顶部的玻璃。它听到了从电话听筒中传出的声音。它认出了电话线另一头的人，这种想法只令它更加恼怒。  
又一次，这个人妨碍了Venom和他的Spider。但是它仍然不能理解。为什么Spider还和他说话？他已经走了。Spider现在是它的伴侣了。他应该和它说话，把时间花在它的身上。它是一个好伴侣，一个温柔的伴侣。所以为什么Spider仍然为他拒绝他？  
Venom咆哮着，被自己的挫败吸引。  
Peter注意到它突然的愤怒，退向小小的盒子里更远的角落，他的眼睛一直没有离开Venom。  
“Peter？”Wade又叫了一次，这一次他的声音里带着忧虑和关心。“Peter，怎么了？”但是Peter只能结结巴巴的，仍然不能说出完整的话语。  
“Venom……是，Venom在……”  
Peter突然喘着气。他的蜘蛛感应疯狂的响着。英雄的注意太过集中于外星人的眼睛而没有注意到生物的攥着的拳头在Peter头顶落下。顶部的电话亭玻璃突然坠落，破碎成百万的碎片，Peter看到Venom的手向他伸了下来。让英雄本能的后退，撞破侧面的玻璃，仰面摔在街上。  
“啊！”他着地的时候大叫着，感觉身侧锋利的疼痛。Peter落在了一堆玻璃上，现在其中的一块，四分之一的，已经穿透了他的制服进入了他的皮肤。他向下看着伤口，注意到身侧出现暗红色的污渍，脸扭曲了起来。没有拔出来。他试过了，但是，“……nngh！”简单的触碰嵌入的玻璃只能加重疼痛。  
但是现在出现了一个大问题。他必须集中精力。Peter从人行道上撑了起来，紧紧的握住了玻璃周围的皮肤，看到Venom将它的手臂从粉碎的电话亭抽出来，它激愤的眼睛一秒都没有离开英雄身上。  
“坏Ssssspider。”它发出轰隆声，从残骸边走过，走向它大胆的伴侣。  
但是没有等着它接近。英雄迅速站了起来，冲向相反的方向，穿过了街道，朝着最近的小巷跑去。他的身体依旧虚弱，但是恐惧将肾上腺激素泵入他的血液，让他拼命的奔跑。Venom紧紧的跟在他的后面，四肢着地像一只野性的动物般跟在他身后。Peter回头看到这个景象，尖叫一声。外星人在缩短间距，很快。他不能逃脱它。  
“该死”他通过疼痛的呼吸诅咒着。英雄跑入了小巷，看向天空寻找逃脱路线。他不可能逃过它，但是也许他可以藏在建筑后直到它找不到他。这是他唯一的选择。  
Peter深处手臂，将他的蛛丝发射器瞄准向建筑的顶部。但是在英雄可以放出他的网之前，他听到了背后的一声咆哮，紧接着是背上剧烈的疼痛。灼热的液体从他的肩胛骨滴落，疼痛迅速加剧。Venom伸出了手用它的爪子割破了他的背，撕开蜘蛛制服，留下了四道长长的撕裂的皮肤。  
Peter大喊出来，双腿因疼痛而发软，然后他倒了下拉，双手和双膝着地，擦破了他的手掌。这很疼，但是没有他背上和身侧的疼，开始流干他的体力和力气了。  
他用他受伤的双手撑了起来，但是Venom瞬间过来了，笼罩着英雄，将他一只沉重的手掌压在他新鲜的伤口上。Peter瞬间倒在了冰冷的沥青路面上，痛苦的哀叫着。现在很疼！  
“Ow！Owwww！”Peter哀嚎着，爬着和它拉开距离，但是立刻停住了，Venom又在他的背上加入了更多的力量。  
“嘘……别动Sssspider”它警告着，它的声音严厉而肯定，但是仍然很轻，很轻柔。它是如此愤怒，Venom仍不想看到它的Spider如此的难受。当然，Peter理应受到惩罚，特别是在和那个人说话之后，但是给他太多的伤害会妨碍他和外星人交配的能力。另外，Venom知道英雄在摔在玻璃上之后已经结结实实的受伤了。  
它应该温柔一点的……呃。  
“Owww……”Peter继续哀鸣着，诅咒着，Venom用它的手保持他不动，看着嵌入的那一块玻璃。但是这不难发现。大量的血液渗出了英雄侧面的制服，这不是个美妙的景象。玻璃看起来非常疼，Venom猜测它比它露出来的更长更深。它必须取出来。而这会很疼。  
“嘘……嘘……”生物重复着，声音放的轻柔了一点，但是仍然压着Peter的后背。“别动，放松。”然后用他空闲的那只手，Venom伸了下去捏住了嵌入的碎片。  
“不。”Peter转过头，视线越过鲜血淋漓的肩膀，他身侧的疼痛更加剧烈了。他不知道这个外星人在做什么，但是他看到他的手指捏着那块玻璃，他喘着气，迅速意识到它的意图。这个景象让他陷入了恐慌，他又一次开始抵抗起来。  
“不，不，不，不，Venom！不，很疼！Venom！”他抵抗着，他的身体扭动着，抵着生物的怀抱。外星人有能力将这个人类压在地面上，但是Peter不停的移动让它难以集中精力。它恼怒了，Venom有一点不喜欢他的行为。  
“我们的眼睛也很疼，但是我们没有抱怨。”他提醒道，声音里明显的恼怒。但是Peter看起来并不承认外星人的话。Venom活该的，不管怎么样。如果Venom被喷了一眼蛛丝，那是他自己的错袭击他的。但是Peter不应该受到这些。他不应受到任何这样的对待。  
尽管如此，外星人也不能容忍他的挑衅。Spider应该学会服从。无论如何。  
“Sssssspider需要放松”它警告了最后一次。当回应它的是又一次的无视后，生物放开了那块玻璃，但是只是一个瞬间。在Peter可以意识到它在做什么之前，外星人已经伸出手用他自己粘稠的黑色蛛网将英雄挥舞的双手绑了起来，有效的阻止了他暴力的挣扎。然后是他的脚，轻易的压制住绑了起来。Peter喘着气。  
“不……不！Venom，不要！”他再一次请求，有力的拉扯着他新的束缚。但是蛛网都没有被拉长一英寸。他被困住了。“放开我！”英雄请求着，破碎的声音里有一些绝望。  
但是Venom只对此微笑着，张开嘴唇展现更多可怕的牙齿。它的Spider在它的控制下了。现在他不可能再逃跑了。  
既然现在他再也去不了任何地方了，Venom没有理由继续压着他受伤的背部了。它将它的手从伤口上移开，然后看到几乎是瞬间人类身体的紧张就消散了。  
天哪，他的背感觉好多了。但仍然很糟糕，他还在流着血，但是没有了强加的重量让他的伤口感觉像是剪纸。他叹了口气，让他的身体放松了一些。  
然后他畏缩了一下，感到后脑勺上湿润的触感。他扭过头看着Venom，它正用浸满血液的手轻柔的抚摸着他，将他的面具染上了从他后背流出的血液。  
“这个必须拿出来”它解释着，将注意力转回Spider身侧的玻璃。“我们会很温柔的，我们保证”它说，试着尽它可能的轻柔和安慰。  
令Venom惊讶的是，Spider看起来理解了。他没有尝试挣扎或者反抗。Spider仅仅喘着气，视线从外星人身上移开，不想看着这个手术的展开。Venom因为他的顺从哼哼着。它的Spider表现的很好。也许网住是最好的方法让Spider服从。  
但是实际上，Peter只是累了。在拉扯那些网和应付疼痛和寒冷之间，英雄燃尽了他大部分的体力。现在不是浪费更多体力的时候，特别是他知道的非常清楚早晚那块玻璃都得取出来。另外，Venom没有对他做什么可怕的事。目前为止。他应该为了逃离它的机会出现时保存体力。  
但是此时，Peter躺着一动不动，在面具下闭着眼睛，等待着外星人结束。  
Venom继续抚摸着人类的头，又一次捏住了那块玻璃。Peter呻吟着，喘着气，但是最终保持不动，那块血淋淋的碎片缓缓从他的身体中取了出来。  
“Ohhhh……ow，ow，ow……”Peter难受的呻吟着。他不明白为什么这么小一块玻璃会带给他这么多痛苦，但是他很快意识到它并不像他一开始觉得的那么小。玻璃深深的刺破了他，几乎和一把小刀一样深。而且很疼！但是至少Venom很小心，没有像Peter一开始觉得外星人会做的那样粗暴的扯出来。  
过了一会，Venom最终能够把它放下，留下一个相当大的伤口和源源不断流出的血液。Peter因为疼痛呻吟着，但是确实感觉到碎片取出后他的腰侧感觉好了许多。但是它还是极其疼。  
“……ow……”英雄喘着气，瞪着盘旋在他上方的外星人。  
但是Venom只是站着，对下方愤怒的人类摇了摇头。它不理解为什么Spider对他生气。这是Spider的错才会伤的如此严重。  
“如果Ssssspider不逃跑这就不会发生了”它简单的陈述着，检查着它的Spider其他的伤口。  
外星人在它的Spider身上留下的抓痕只刺破了皮肤，并不太严重，所以Venom没有太过于担心它们。然而Spider的身侧真的很糟糕，而且在他们交配的时候很可能妨碍到Spider。Venom对此并不高兴。和Spider交配对外星人来说很重要。它想他们的第一次很特别，很精彩，不被疼痛打断。它现在会更小心的。  
在Peter反对之前，他突然的被抓住了屁股然后被甩到了Venom宽阔的肩膀上，突然的动作让疼痛冲刷过他单薄的身体。英雄咬紧了牙关，呻吟着。  
“干什么？！”Peter通过牙齿抱怨着，试图用他被绑着的手推开生物的背。但是Venom让他保持着不动，用它的手臂把他锁了起来，把他别在它温暖的肩膀上。  
“嘘……现在安分点”它简略的说着，向小巷的墙壁走了几步，然后将它的手按在砖面上，开始向上爬去，它的Spider安全的锁在它的怀里。  
但是Spider是不会安分的。他最大的恐惧又一次成为了现实。Venom要把他带到某个地方去，试图强迫他！而没有人有能力帮助他。Wade不会出现在这里救他！不，不能发生这种事。不能！Peter不会允许。  
所以英雄剧烈挣扎了起来，将背绑住的手和腿踢向生物的身体，他需要做些什么，什么都行，他要逃走。  
“停下！放我下来！放，我，下，来！！”  
但是又一次，生物完全没有被他的击打撼动。反抗只令Venom将缠在人类受伤的身体上的手臂又收紧了一些。  
“Sssssspider……”他缓缓的说着，怒气隐藏在它轻柔的声音之下。“现在安静，或者我们会让Sssspider安静。”  
但是毫不意外的，人类继续制造着喧闹的声音，他的哀叫和愚蠢的要求最终将外星生物推上了极限。他们一到建筑的楼顶，Venom就将吵闹的人类放了下来，轻轻的让他坐在楼顶的地面上。  
“坏Ssssspider”轰隆声穿过它的胸腔。  
在Peter可以反映过来之前，他的面罩被扯掉了，迅速被Venom拉走，扔到了小巷的地上。Peter喘着气，举起了双手，他的手臂遮盖着他没有面具的脸。这很愚蠢，现在Venom显然知道了他的秘密身份，但是Peter讨厌没有面具处在户外的感觉。谁知道有没有其他人在看着？不仅如此，这也是他现在唯一的面罩了。  
而现在没有了。  
Venom抓住了人类的手臂，将它们拉了起来，展现出Spider裸露的脸和乱糟糟的棕色头发。他看起来精疲力竭了。即使是Venom也可以看出来。他疲惫的双眼暗淡而下垂，他的皮肤是一种奇怪的，不正常的苍白。几乎像他病了一样。Spider确实流了不少血。也许是因为这个。或者也许Spider很冷。他的皮肤在挨着Venom的时候感觉很冷。不管怎么样，外星生物需要将他带到室内，温暖，安全的地方……  
Spider抬头看着，当他和外星生物面对面的时候他的棕色的大眼睛里充满了担忧和恐慌。可爱。但是即使他这么可爱，他有点太吵了，太大声了，Venom不能接受他的不服从。但是它不能伤害他。Spider现在已经受到足够多的惩罚了。但是不管怎么样它得让这个人类保持安静。  
Venom将手抬到了英雄的面前，Peter屏住了呼吸。  
害怕会被打，Pter紧紧闭上了双眼，扭过头去，准备受到外星生物的又一次痛苦的打击。但是什么冰冷的的东西碰上了他的嘴。一个冰冷的，黏糊糊的东西黏住了他一边脸颊到另一边脸颊。黑色的网从Venom自己的发射器里射出，捆住了英雄的嘴，有效的让他安静下来。  
“Mmmph……MMMPH！”Peter在嘴巴上黏糊的网下发出压抑的叫声，他的眼睛怒瞪着，对面前的外星生物表达着‘搞什么鬼，好恶心，把这个恶心的东西从我脸上拿下来’。  
但是Venom没有听从Spider无声的要求。它只是微笑着，又一次，它的网让它的Spider处于控制下了。也许如果它要和它的人类好好交配也需要用到它的网。  
Venom伸出手，忽略Peter的畏缩，温柔的抚摸着Peter头顶凌乱打结的头发。当Peter又睁开他的眼睛的时候，外星生物笑着，它眼神柔和的看着怒视着它的眼睛。  
“Ssssspider很幸运，有我们关心”它轻松的说。  
就像这样，Spider又回到了Venom的肩膀，被拖着穿过楼顶，进入黑暗的城市更深的地方。


	3. Home

Peter爱他的公寓。即使它只是一个老旧的，灰蒙蒙的，小的近乎可笑的，属于他的房子，而尽管如此他也爱它。当他一年前第一次见到这个地方的时候这里还几乎什么都没有，仅有的家具是一张床，一个小衣柜，和一个木制的书架。景观也不是很好，大部分的天空被对面一个不是很惹人注意的废弃公寓阻挡。但是Peter没有抱怨，因为这里租金很低，而那时候英雄正迫切的需要搬进任何他拥有的资金能够承受的地方。  
很快这个公寓就完全属于他了，然后Peter决定让这个地方温暖起来。过了几个月，年轻的英雄把这个单调的地方变成了他的风格，在墙上贴上海报，把书架填满书呆子的科学书，甚至挂上了薄的白窗帘。而在他和Wade遇见之后，Peter也设法加上了些他的东西。很快他的旧连帽衫，护肤霜，甚至他的彩虹小马都得到了Peter家里一个特别的地方。现在房间很好了，充满生活气息，每个小角落都有Peter和Wade存在的感觉。  
但是现在Peter的家一片混乱，四处散落着的碎玻璃和其他东西昭示着Venom不受欢迎的到来。现在这个房间再也不是为Peter所爱的那个公寓了。这里没有可以令人感到享受，感到快乐的爱了。所留下的一切只有寂静，黑暗，和从没有关上的窗子吹来的苦涩的空气。  
突然，这片寂静就被打破了，一道锐利的电流声从房间的中央传出，接着是一声巨大而沉重的靴子撞击地板的声音。新出现的身影的胸膛在嗡嗡作响，传送装置的橙光打破了黑暗，照亮了遍布他宝贝男孩的公寓的狼藉。  
Wade用心灵传输，或者称之为瞬移，从墨西哥进入了Peter的公寓，显然过热的传送装置使他身上冒着蒸汽。但是Wade深深的陷入了自己的思考和感情，没有注意到坏掉的工具。他太担心了。  
Peter通过电话听起来那么慌乱。Wade从未听过他如此害怕的声音，这么绝望的寻求帮助。雇佣兵不喜欢他这样。Peter不是那种轻易寻求帮助的类型。他为此而自豪。那家伙觉得任何事都能靠他自己做到，而他怎么会不这么觉得？毕竟他可是Spiderman。所以接到他这样的一个电话不仅让Wade震惊，而且也非常可怕。  
然而使雇佣兵一路传送到纽约的，不仅仅是担忧Peter的安全。Wade还感到非常内疚。不只是为了将他的宝贝男孩独自一人留在一个危险的城市。Wade为他本来可以在很久以前就提醒Peter关于Venom的事儿内疚。  
因为Wade早就知道。  
自从那个外星生物第一次蹑手蹑脚的在Peter窗外，他就知道它可能会惹些麻烦。而且不是在他离开这个国家之前才发现。不，Wade在这次墨西哥的工作之前几个月就知道Venom对Peter有些恶心的痴迷。但是为了某些非常，非常好的原因，Wade认为最好不让他的小英雄知道这个信息。  
///  
Wade第一次注意到Venom是在Peter家里待了一夜以后。他们都在床上，赤裸的身体在Peter汗湿的床单下贴在一起，织物上还残留着性爱后的污渍。他们现在在休息，Wade躺着，Peter靠着他的腹部舒服的打着盹。Peter在睡着的时候总是那么可爱，那么平静和无忧无虑，正是Wade喜欢他的那样。年轻人总是忙着他的摄影工作和他特殊的夜间工作，看到他如此放松是很罕见的。但是每当得到一个机会看他这样睡着的样子，Wade就很难移开视线了。  
这天晚上别的什么引起了他的注意。有什么在外面，有什么在窗户上？他抬起头，然后他的身体突然绷紧了。他又看到幻觉了吗，或者……不。他看到的那里的东西是真的。一对巨大的白色眼睛，透过玻璃凝视着，它的视线落在里面的小Spider上。  
“What the f——！”Wade开始，从他的姿势撑了起来，但是立刻停住了，感觉到Peter开始在他安静的睡眠状态中轻轻动着。他低下了头，看到英雄的眉毛皱了起来，嘴唇撇了撇。该死。Wade真的不想惊醒他，但是……  
他又向窗户看去，但是注意到偷窥者的眼睛已经不在了，在玻璃的另一侧除了黑暗再无别物。Wade僵硬的躺在那儿，一个愚蠢的，困惑的表情出现在他的脸上。  
现在，看到它后Wade有几个选择。他本应该从那个极其舒适的姿势起来，套上他Deadpool的制服逮到那个偷窥的雄猫，将他赤裸的宝贝男孩一个人留在空荡荡的床上。而他不会这么做的。他也可以等到早上告诉Peter他看到的，可能会吓到他。但是后来雇佣兵的脑海中浮现了一个想法。  
如果Peter接受不了这个消息怎么办。如果他开始晚上更加频繁的出门去找是谁在偷窥他怎么办？Peter已经很努力的做他的工作了。每天晚上他都出门，救个市民或者和几个疯狂的超级罪犯打一架。每次他回到家，这个可怜的家伙总处于精疲力尽到什么事都做不了的状态，更别说和Wade一起了。Peter最不需要的就是另一次刺激了。  
不，他不能告诉他。他不会。这是他一个人的事。  
但是闲等着什么也不做可不像Wade的风格。某人盯上了Peter。他的宝贝男孩。谁知道是什么原因，但是无论如何，Wade不会袖手旁观等着真相浮出水面。他得让这个家伙停手，并且是在不让Peter担心的情况下。  
所以这件事之后的一个晚上，Wade小小的侦查了一下，从街对面一个废弃建筑的楼顶有一个能看到窗子的绝佳视野，可以用来监视Peter的公寓。带着他可靠的狙击步枪，加上他彩虹小马的双筒望远镜。望远镜也没那么重要。枪上也有瞄准镜。但是Wade还是在网上买下了他们，他们都是粉色的并且那么可爱，他忍不住至少试用一次。  
Wade趴在楼顶，通过细小的望远镜盯着那个窗户，藏在夜晚的黑暗之下。公寓的灯亮着，Peter一个人在里面，穿着内衣舒适的坐在床上，读一本他挚爱的枯燥的，没有图片的生物书。一切都和平常一样。然而，Wade情不自禁的注意到了昨天晚上他留在英雄胸膛上的吻痕。和那条浅蓝色的短内裤。该死，他真性感。遗憾的是他看不到这个可爱的小东西从这双修长纤细的腿上滑落。  
Wow，也许偷窥的主意也不是那么糟糕。  
所以雇佣兵在那儿待了一会，看着他的宝贝男孩做完了他晚上的例行公事，静静地期待着能看到更多皮肤。但是不幸的Wade，他没能如愿。Peter只刷了牙，拿出了他的通讯器，笨手笨脚的摸索着那块老旧过时的，被他称为手机的那块废铁。天呐，他真得换个新的了。  
一点钟过了，Wade开始觉得那个变态今晚不会现身了。但是随即他看到了什么东西，在巷子里移动，非常接近Peter家防火梯的下方。  
“这是个啥？”Wade轻声说，将望远镜镜头向那个人影拉近。他现在还不确定那是谁，夜色太黑了看不清楚。但是那个人影一跃而起开始攀爬上了防火梯，很显然那个东西不是个人类。完全不是。它很大，身上巨大的肌肉群在它毫不费力的将自己拉上每一楼的时候伸缩着。  
Wade仍然不知道这究竟是谁，但是坦白说，他不在乎。如此大的一个东西，他绝没有可能让它得到机会接近Peter。他需要解决掉它。迅速的。  
雇佣兵抓住了他的步枪，拧上消音器，通过瞄准镜瞄准，看到那个东西停在了Peter的消防梯外面，它的眼睛锁定在窗户另一边的年轻英雄身上。Wade抬起了武器，把手指放在扳机上，准备开枪。  
正中脑袋。  
利落击杀。  
安静无声。  
不论结果如何，这就是计划。  
Wade花了一会儿瞄准，然后开火，会一击命中。但是雇佣兵没有考虑到这个生物的速度和反应速度。凭借直觉，生物低下了头，让子弹飞过击中了Peter窗子下的砖。  
那个黑影猛的转过头，将视线锁定在另一栋建筑楼顶上的狙击手，Wade尖叫了一声。  
“Venom？”他尖叫道。毫无疑问是它。那是怪物Venom在下面。很好，不是别的超级罪犯，一定是哪个东西。就算是Peter打翻这个家伙也有困难。它有着Peter的全部力量，蜘蛛感应，吐丝，但是在每一个方面都更强！而现在Wade刚刚把它惹毛了。  
雇佣兵迅速将头低到了楼顶的边缘后。  
“操，你觉得他看到咱了吗？”他轻声对着他的黄白对话框说，他俩都坚决同意它看到了。Wade咒骂着向后瞥了一眼仅仅几码开外的出口。他的位置不安全了。他必须离开，立刻。但是该死的，他真的应该杀死Venom。它已经知道了Spiderman的住处，而且它现在可能正在密谋着在他睡觉的时候对他做些不好的事。Wade不能让这发生。尽管这么近距离的战斗可能会引起Peter的注意。如果他要杀了那个外星人，那他就得处理好，当他还有机会悄无声息的解决的时候。  
Wade下定了决心，然后迅速跳了起来，把枪指向那个生物的方向。但是外星人现在已经不在视线中了，完全从消防梯上消失了。  
Wade略微把枪放低了一点，从建筑的边缘退后，眼睛盯着前方的黑暗。现在留在楼顶真的不安全了。但是雇佣兵不打算空手离开。不可能。现在，它在哪儿？那个东西到底这么快的去了哪儿？Wade检查着黑暗准备行动，但是这里什么也没有。没有动作，没有声音，任何地方都没有Venom的痕迹。  
直到一声巨大的落地声让整个楼都颤动起来。  
“Ssssssss……”  
Wade听到这声音僵住了。一声嘶嘶声，从他前面传来。而且很近。那么近。雇佣兵紧了紧抓在武器上的手，拖着脚向前走去。他离边缘只有几英寸了，他的心脏狂跳，身体期待地颤抖。他已经准备好看到那个家伙死掉了。他渴望着外星人的血。而现在，他距离愿望实现已经不远了。  
但是Wade今晚没那么幸运。  
一眨眼的功夫，他的武器就从手中消失了，被一束长长的，黑色黏糊糊的网猛地被扯开，拉出了边缘。瞬间，外星生物的脑袋从屋顶偷偷探了出来，牙齿裸露着，眼睛冷冷的看着几英寸外受到惊吓的人类。  
“过来，人渣，”它愤怒的命令道，缓缓的将自己的身体拉上楼顶，它的眼睛锁定在面前的雇佣兵身上。Venom四肢着地的爬近，身体压向地面好像随时准备猛扑上去。这幅样子让雇佣兵感到了巨大的恐惧，说实话雇佣兵不记得上次他有这种感觉是什么时候了。恐惧。不舒服。它是，不友善的。  
也许杀了它能赶走这种感觉。  
Wade退了一步。迅速向下朝枪套伸出手，抓住了手枪的手柄，但是接下来一个想法穿过他飞速运转的大脑，他停了下来。这可一点都不安静。这会很大声。如果开了火Peter一定会听到。  
“噢，别这样。这可不太好。哥以为咱是朋友。”Wade对外星人说，试图拖延时间到他想出一个尽量安静的杀死这玩意儿的可行方法。他的唯一一个选择就是用他的剑，尽管Wade不大乐意和这玩意儿再靠近一点。  
“朋友不会向朋友开枪，”外星生物回答，在Wade继续退后的同时向前靠近。  
“哥没射中你，哥射偏了。再说，哥总是朝哥的朋友们开枪。现在朋友会戳死朋友吗？这是事儿吗？这只是听起来诡异点。但是如果这就是你想要的……”  
没有再浪费一秒，Wade双手向上伸出，从背后拔出了双剑。他蹲伏下来，双剑指向外星生物，然后向它猛冲过去。  
生物扑了上去，它的爪子伸了出来，直朝着雇佣兵的喉咙而去。  
Wade低下头，躲开了爪子，猛地挥出他的左剑。他成功击中了，在Venom伸出的前臂上划了一条深深的伤口。外星人痛苦的尖叫着，向后跳了回去。  
但是雇佣兵不会停下。他又向生物冲了过去，挥出双剑，快到外星人都不能预测他们会切到哪儿。它尽可能的躲开，但是Wade太快了。它什么也躲不开。没有任何可能。它抬起了手臂保护住头颈以防御，必须保护住它最重要的器官。但是这阻挡不住Wade。  
当Wade又一次击中时它尖叫起来，这一次贯穿了它的胸腔。但这并不是有目标。他的目标是它的喉咙。他想将它操蛋的脑袋从脖子上摘下来。但是生物动作的太他妈的多了，他很难击中目标。外星生物又在极度痛苦中尖叫起来，退后从锋利的双刀上脱身。  
然后Wade停了下来，瞥向Peter的窗子，背对着外星人。  
“嘿，嗯，你觉得在哥把你切片的时候你能闭上你的臭嘴吗？你会吵醒这儿的邻居们的。”他问。这是个真心的要求。如果Peter听到了声音看到发生了什么，他一定会有一大堆要解释的。这，其实，他并不在乎这点。但是Peter很可能不会让Wade杀了这个外星人，而Wade真的，非常想杀了它。  
雇佣兵举起了两把可能已经非常血淋淋了的双剑，但是他又停下了，注意到了什么。在他的剑上不是血液。它不像血液或者其他液体那样从金属上滴下。它粘在哪儿，在武器的顶端聚集在一块。  
Wade甩了甩他的双剑，企图把小黑块甩下来，但是它毫不动摇。  
“哦……哦，这真恶心，”他喃喃，然后回头看向现在正在，出于某些原因，脸上洋溢着恶心得意的笑的生物。  
“什么，你觉得这很有趣？你知道让这些坏孩子们保持整洁又多难吗？不用担心，哥会告诉你的，”Wade怒气冲冲的说，完全错过了在他剑上的那块小黑块消失的时刻。  
液滴轻微的颤动了下，然后在雇佣兵能够反应之前，他们跳上了他的脖子，环绕住并且绞紧了。Wad立刻安静了下来，他对于清理剑的嚷嚷变为了大声又窒息的咳嗽声。  
几乎立刻他跪了下来，丢掉了他的剑，现在他的双手正忙着扯掉那些扼住他气管的东西。但是那个黑色的东西太粘了，Wade只能把自己的手粘在自己的喉咙上。  
“Hhh……hhhnh……sss..hhit！”  
“你说什么？”Venom得意的问，向着呼吸困难的雇佣兵走近了一步。带着它重新树立起的自信，生物向前前走了一步，把双剑从Wade所及的范围踢开。同时正在咳嗽的男人倒向了一侧，随着他逐渐失去的意识，他的视线开始模糊了。  
但是就在他就要昏迷过去的时候，他感觉到Venom把他翻过来仰躺着。生物巨大的双手环着他的喉咙，吸收着粘稠的东西让雇佣兵得以再一次呼吸。  
Wade喘着气，咳嗽着逐渐恢复意识。当他的视力恢复平常，他抬起头看到外星人正站在他的上方，脸上还挂着愚蠢的笑。  
这极其令人焦虑。  
“你他妈——！”在Wade说完之前，压力就又一次回到了他的脖子，又一次迫使他安静下来。现在Venom收紧了手，不想再听雇佣兵的废话。以Wade被掐住的姿势，生物贴近了，它的脸离对方只隔几英寸，它又一次开口了。  
“我们应该杀了你。脖子和树枝一样折断，”它刺耳的低声说，慢慢的收紧掐住挣扎着的雇佣兵的手。  
但是随后Venom眼里的险恶变得柔和。它低头看向Wade，近乎悲伤，叹了口气。  
“但是Sssspider不会喜欢的，”它轻声说。  
说着，Venom放开了Wade的脖子，退开了，让雇佣兵又一次咳嗽着喘气。外星生物向大楼的另一侧走去，走上边缘。它最后一次转身，指向仍躺在地上的雇佣兵。  
“好好对待我们的Sssspider，”它警告，用最具威胁性的方式露出牙齿，跳下了楼边。  
就这样，生物走了，没有一丝的踪迹消失在了黑夜中。  
之后，Wade没有告诉Peter发生了什么。如果还有什么原因的话，那就是这次战败太屈辱了！他不能就这么跳出来告诉Peter他从窗子外偷窥了他一夜之后被Venom胖揍了一顿。他做不到。他的自尊不允许他这么做。但是同时，他仍然担心Venom窥视Peter在家的样子。  
所以Wade在接下来的两周里在英雄家里留宿里几晚，确保Venom不会回来了。并且让Wade很开心的是，没有任何外星生物的迹象。它像是完全消失了。  
但是Wade忘不了它。外星人还逍遥法外，Wade在确定Venom一去不复返了之前都不能确保Peter的安全。  
所以几周后，他给Peter买了个新手机。只是以防发生意外。其实，潜意识里，他知道意外一定会发生。所以他在里面加了个小芯片，一个小追踪器，以防Peter在回家的路上不见了……或者别的什么。  
///  
但是显然，那个小芯片没Wade想的那么有用。追踪器让Wade传送回了Peter的公寓，带着他走向一小堆散落在地板上的金属。那个手机，已经碎裂了。  
“妈的，我的免赔额，”Wade骂着，愤恨的低头看着那堆破碎的零件。他在旁边跪了下来，在一堆零件中寻找丢失的芯片。他找到了，幸运的是还完好无损，所以他把它捡了起来，放进了一个口袋中。现在是最艰难的部分了。找到Peter。  
他可能在任何地方。又可能成功到达了Wade的家里，藏在那里。或者可能还在给他打电话的那个电话亭。或者更糟糕的是，可能Venom最重抓住了他并且……  
Wade咬紧了牙，把这个想法抛在脑后。Venom最好没有伤害Peter。  
但是该死的，不管怎么说这都是他的错。如果他的宝贝男孩受伤了，Wade只能责怪自己。他应该在他还有机会的时候更拼命一点杀掉那个外星生物。或者至少在离开前告诉Peter。  
但是Wade没有时间闲坐着想他能够做的更好的事了。他有很多地方需要去检查的，今晚会很漫长。Wade低头看着他的传送装置，皱起了眉。它冒出了许多烟，橙色的灯正在缓缓变的暗淡。在短时间里他在不能传送到任何地方了。  
幸运的是他的宝贝男孩在比他设想的近的多的地方。


	4. Home (part 2)

Venom真希望它的Spider能够冷静下来。

它能肯定这个人类还在害怕。如果他过快的心跳和沉重的呼吸还不足以证明，那么他不断的踢打就很明显了。但是为什么Spider是这种反应？Venom又不是要伤害他或者干什么坏事。它觉得它已经说的很清楚了。Venom会照顾好Spider，让Spider感觉舒服，感觉他是特别的，感觉被爱着。这是一个好的伴侣该做的，Venom决心要成为那样的人。希望过了今晚，这个小小的人类也会回报这些感觉。但是……

“Mmmph!”

Peter不会对任何这种事感兴趣。他忙于想要弄明白Venom在到达他们的目的地之后到底要对他做什么。从他在街上被抓起来之后，Peter已经用尽了一切努力试图逃跑。但是毫不意外的，Venom似乎都没有察觉到那些落在它身上的踢打。过了一会，人类放弃了挣扎。他确信在不久的将来会存在需要精力的时候，现在用光所有的力气没有丝毫用处。他叹了口气，放松了身体，试着节省力量。

但是随着他们的继续前进，Peter不由自主的注意到了什么。

Venom正朝着Peter的公寓的方向而去。这到底是怎么回事？它打算把他带回他家吗？Peter希望不是。在他的公寓里已经有太多东西破碎了，有太多不好的记忆难以忘怀。他不想在那儿有更多糟糕的事情发生了，特别是和这个东西交配的这种事。突然外星人的动作慢了下来，它再次开始说话了。

“欢迎回家，Ssspider，”它欢快的说，停在他们落下的另一栋楼的楼顶。

Peter仔细的看着四周。他认出了这栋建筑。他们在他家街对面一个废弃的公寓的楼顶。但是这个建筑显然没有Peter之前想的那么废弃。生物小心的从综合楼的消防梯上爬下去，在行动的时候紧紧的抱着人类。

“Mmm！Mmm，mmph！”Peter透过脸上的网抗议着，在Venom打开建筑上众多窗户之一时摇着头。那是一个正对着Peter公寓窗子的窗子。不可能。这是Venom的家？

Peter在被带进去的时候发出压抑住的叫喊，用上了他剩下的力量尽可能用力的踢打它，最后一次尝试挣脱。但是这是不可能的。无论他打了生物多少次，也看不出有任何影响。Venom爬进黑暗的房间，在他背后关上窗子，把他们两个都带入黑暗，而Peter对于这一切无计可施。

公寓的房间很冷。就和屋外一样冷。这栋建筑里没有任何电力和暖气，但是幸运的是，Peter的公寓楼发出的光亮足以用来照亮Venom的房间。尽管如此，这里也没什么好看的。每个东西看起来都破旧不堪。整个空间很空荡，除了中间的地上一个双人床大小的床垫，和旁边散落的一些乱七八糟的东西。拖鞋，泰迪熊，卷成一团的衣服……

但是，等等。

那不仅仅只是垃圾。这些东西……这些东西令他极其熟悉。随着Venom和年轻的英雄走进房间的更里面，Peter得出了一个令他的身体不受控制的因厌恶和恐惧发抖的结论。

地上的这些乱七八糟的东西都是他的。他曾发誓是Wade偷的那双旧拖鞋。他几个月前扔了的撕裂的旧衬衫。见鬼，还有他儿时的泰迪熊！它好多年前就从他公寓里消失了。这些他以为早就不见了的东西都进了Venom的房间，而且这个外星生物保留着它们，对待它们如同珍宝。

Peter通过鼻子沉重的呼吸着，试图让自己镇定下来，但是看到了越多的东西，他就越快的陷入全面恐慌。Venom不只是偷窥他，它完全的痴迷于他。更可怕的是这个东西正住在他隔壁的事实！

但是惊恐的英雄还没看到最糟糕的。

Venom将颤抖着的人类放在柔软的床垫上，在他身边跪下，观察着他的身体状况。现在Spider的注意力一点都没在外星生物身上。他正抖得厉害，而且他沉重的呼吸开始失去控制了。Spider的眼睛在黑暗的房间里从一个角落扫到另一个角落，看着Venom从他那儿拿走的一切。

但是Venom不觉得做这种事是恶意的或者很变态。完全不觉得。Venom知道有一天它的小蜘蛛会来拜访它。它只想确保Spider在新环境里过得舒适，所以它拿走了一些它发现这个人类喜欢的东西。但是这种反应不是Venom期望的。最重要的是，它的小蜘蛛看起来吓坏了。

为了安抚焦虑的人类，Venom双膝跪在他旁边，拱着他的肩膀。但是Spider却躲开了它的触碰，这似乎仅仅让他他更加紧张。

“别害怕，”Venom轻声说，又一次得到了人类的注意。Spider回头以睁大的，惊恐的眼睛，呆呆的盯着它。

外星生物因此皱起了眉。为什么Spider这样看它？Venom将头歪到一边，看着他，思考着。也许Spider不能理解他的逻辑。如果他能的话，他应该会很开心。而Spider现在看起来一点也不开心。也许他应该像整理Spider的照片一样整理他的东西。

Venom将头转向房间的另一侧，看着网在墙上的无数张Spiderman和Peter Parker的照片。Spider好奇的眼睛跟着看过去，接着人类在蛛网之下的嘴里发出了一声绝望的呜咽。

Peter没看到这些。散落在地板上的东西是一回事，但他现在看到的东西可太过界了！尽管从窗户透过的光线十分有限，Peter也能看出那些都是他，以及Spiderman的照片。所有关于Spiderman的照片都来自于报纸，仔细的切得平直，布置在一侧。而PeterParker的照片就更进一步了。它们肯定是从Peter的公寓里偷出来的，在墙的另一侧网在一起。而且每一张都是精心摆放的。颇费心思的一个挨着一个。

Spider因眼前的景象呜咽着，Venom回头来看他，皱起了眉。

“不，Ssssspider。不。不要哭”它声音柔和的说，注意到小英雄在看到照片的时候几乎流下眼泪。哦，不。这不是Venom想要的。它从没想过让Spider哭泣。看到照片他应该高兴才对。Spider喜欢那些照片，不是吗？Venom叹了口气。这起不到任何作用，但是它不能就这么干坐着什么都不干。

不确定要做什么，外星生物用它知道的最好的方式伸出手去安慰它悲伤的配偶。

Peter停下了呜咽，突然通过鼻子急促的吸气。Venom移动他巨大的双手，握住颤抖的人类双腿之间，用它的手掌温柔的按摩被覆盖的部位。Peter本能的合紧了大腿，用他被绑住的双手推开外星人的手，但是这没能阻止生物继续想做的。Venom用它的另一只手，将人类推倒在床垫上，将他的双手按在头顶，无视他紧接着的语言和身体的抵抗。

“Mmmph！”Peter尖叫，现在随着他挣扎着逃离生物的怀抱，泪水肆意滑落了。但是他的精力已经枯竭。除了摇头和呜咽他什么也做不了。

“嘘——””外星生物尽其最温柔的声音吩咐，它的眼神死死黏在人类半裸的身上。“我们会很温柔的”它保证道。但是首先，外星生物得看看藏在Spider的衣服底下的东西。Venom放开了Peter被覆盖住的阴茎，迅速撕开剩余遮住最敏感地带的制服。

Peter猛的退进床单，感觉到冰冷的空气突然的侵袭上他的阴茎。在他意识到发生了什么之前，他感到他裸露的性器被外星人温暖的手温柔的握住。因为这种感觉他屏住了呼吸，抬起头看外星人到底在做什么。

 

在为他手淫的时候Venom的脸距离他的阴茎只有几英寸远。完全对那一小片皮肤在它手指下变得灼热，缓缓硬起，因为他的触摸颤抖而着迷。它以前从没如此近距离的看见过Spidey的阴茎。它在远处看来很好看，而在这种距离下，它令人惊叹。如此漂亮，粉红的颜色。如此柔和的手感。Venom靠得更近了，将黏糊糊的舌头伸出来，舔过头部，品尝着已经开始溢出的白色前液的美味。Venom笑了。Spidey常起来也很棒。

Peter在覆盖住脸的网下呻吟出来，这几天来他都没有自慰过的事实对他的处境没有任何帮助。Venom的舌头太美妙了。它的舌头在他的阴茎上是如此火热而湿润。这感觉，天呐这感觉……

英雄在Venom第二次舔他的时候又呻吟出声，这一次它从头部一直舔到底部，然后又回到头部。然后在Peter意识到发生了什么之前，Venom伏下身，将肉棒含在嘴里，随着阴茎被小心的吮吸到挺起，大量的唾液留在上面。

Peter弓起背抵在床垫上，呻吟出来，他抑制的叫声充斥了整个房间。该死，它的牙齿离他的分身那么近。他一点也不想被他们划破，但是Venom似乎不慌不忙，小心的不让他的牙齿触碰到嘴里敏感的肉体。

Venom喜欢Spider的呻吟声。Spider在为它呻吟，Venom想要听到更多。Venom伸出那只抓着英雄双手的手，将覆盖着Spider脸的网扯掉。

“Venom……！”一当他的嘴恢复自由，Peter就呻吟出来。

Venom听到自己的名字，满意的发出呼噜声，而这种颤动直接刺激到了Peter的阴茎。英雄咬住了嘴唇，看着Venom继续在他的分身上淌着口水，希望它能够停下，无声的与让它更快一点的欲望做着斗争。

但是Peter不需要告诉Venom任何事。它知道怎么样能让他舒服。它已经在观察中学习了不少。没有任何指示，生物加快了速度，吮吸得更加用力，脑袋快速的在英雄的阴茎上上下起伏。

“嗯，不……！”他断断续续的说，绝望的看着外星生物。Venom俯视着人类，听着，但是一刻没停下吮吸。Spider的脸红着，毫无疑问他很享受。所以他为什么想要停下呢？Venom停顿了一下，直起身来，直到硬挺的阴茎从它嘴里伴随着一声巨大的波声滑落。

“不？”它轻声问，拇指擦过英雄的勃起的顶端。

这让Peter颤抖起来，尽了他最大的努力来忽略这种感觉，以及他的偾张的欲望正杵在外星生物面前的尴尬局面。

“求你，求求你，我不想要这样。”他用颤抖的声音说着。

Venom的脑袋歪向一侧，直盯着人类的眼睛，随后向下看向他的阴茎，接着又看回他的眼睛。它皱起了眉头。

“Sssspider对我们撒谎，”它说，眯起眼睛，龇牙咧嘴。但是Peter迅速摇了摇头，不想激怒这个外星生物。尤其是现下它的牙齿如此靠近他老二的时候。

“不——不是，只是……我只是……我……”Peter试图想出某种说辞不至于激怒这个已经有些恼火了的外星生物，但是他就是找不出合适的话语。他最终沉默的躺在那里，皱着通红的脸可怜兮兮的看着外星生物，期盼它能够理解。

“我们吓到Sssspider了吗？”外星生物突然问，它眼睛里的恼火慢慢转变为柔和，在Spider局促的点头回答了它的问题的时候皱起眉。这个答复比起愤怒更让这个生物感到伤心。这不公平。

“Sssspider不怕那个人，Ssspider怎么能怕我们？”它说，声音里带着愤怒。那个人比Venom看起来糟糕多了。Spider和那个人在一起的时候明显看起来没有任何顾虑，为什么到了Venom这儿就有问题了呢？一声低沉的咆哮从它暴露出的牙齿间逸出，它的眼神仍然悲伤，等待着一个回答。 

Peter静下心思考。明显Venom在意的是外表，但外表不是目前的问题。在思索了一会措辞后，他回答。

“是你现在的行为让我害怕，”Peter小声说到，“这是，这是不对的，Venom。请你理解我说的。你不能就这么……像这样绑架一个人。”他试着用自己最温柔的声音解释，但是Venom不接受这些劝导。它仅仅摇了摇头，说。

“我们只要Ssspider，因为Sssspider对我们来说是特别的。我们……”它停顿了一下，几乎是羞怯的，接着说，“我们爱我们的Sssspider。”

在Spider能够张嘴反驳这些话之前，Venom迅速靠近了他，脸凑在离人类的面前只有几英寸的位置。Peter在Venom继续靠近之前缩回到了床垫里。

“请让我们爱Ssspider。这是个很好的爱。我们是个好配偶。我们保证。”它声音柔和的辩解。

“Venom……”Peter张嘴，但是立即就被某个火热黏滑的东西侵入到嘴里。Venom的舌头卷曲着伸入到了英雄的嘴里，现在正在Peter小上许多的嘴里轻柔的搜刮。如此多的唾液，多到开始从他的嘴角滴落。这种感觉很恶心，Peter不得不扭头避开。

但是Venom下定了决心继续，舌头仍塞在Peter嘴里。它继续了一会儿，外星生物极其享受Spider嘴里的味道。生物满意了之后才撤回舌头，对着身下的人类微笑。

“我们会照顾好Sssspider的。”它最终说。

“不！Venom，不要！”他乞求着。感觉到泪水在眼里汇聚的刺痛。但是Venom不会听的。它抓住英雄的肩膀，把他翻了个身，将他坚硬的性器抵进床垫，同时也恶化了Peter身侧的伤口。

“啊！”Peter吃痛，因伤口传来的疼痛席卷全身而闭上了眼睛。

“嘘，别担心小蜘蛛。很快就不疼了。”它信心满满的说，将它的注意力又转回了更重要的东西，Peter还未暴露出的身体。

尽管被吓到了，Spider看起来还是那么好。被窥视的感受笼罩着他，在仅剩的几片红蓝色制服中颤抖只是一种难以忍受的诱惑。仅剩的制服紧紧裹着人类的身体，Venom可以清楚的看到一切。包括英雄躯体的每一条曲线，每一块结实的背肌，每一次他柔软，饱满的屁股的颤动。Venom呼了口气，所有对于对方的愤怒都被欲望取代。

外星生物又一次改变了姿势，Peter倒吸了口气，感觉到生物压着他大腿的后侧。Venom现在坐在他身上了，跨坐在他腿上。

Peter扭过头，看到外星生物正盯着他的身体。它的手在他的身体上方悬着，就好像不确定从哪里开始触摸一般。最终它将它温暖的双手放在了英雄的胯部，使Peter尖叫着躲开它的触碰。

“不要……”Peter小声的说，恐惧在一瞬间冲遍了他的全身。

但是Venom固定住了他，它身体的重量和牢牢抓在他胯骨上的手让Peter动弹不得。“别动，”它警告道，声音里又一次出现了负面情绪。但是Peter没有放弃抵抗。不能这样，Peter不允许这种事情发生。他必须阻止它，他必须找到逃离的方法，但是。

“Nnh……”在他能够做出行动之前，Venom就已经摸过了他身体的每一寸。它的动作如此小心，避开了他的每一处伤口，却又拂过每一寸敏感的肋骨，揉捏着敏感的乳头。

“我们爱Sssspider……”生物轻声咕哝，它的双手向下游走到了英雄的腰上。

但是Peter仅仅摇着头，闭紧了嘴，避免发出呻吟和颤抖的声音来鼓励外星生物的行为。然而这太困难了。Venom知道它应该碰哪儿，怎么样能让他有感觉，这快要把他逼疯了。

一条温暖的，黏滑的舌头突然舔上了他的脊柱，Peter吸了口气，现在他的身体抖得更厉害了。Venom又在舔他了，将它长长的，粗壮的舌头贴合着他冰冷的皮肤和灼热的伤口，Peter承受不住这种感觉。

“停下！”他命令，声音里明摆着焦虑。他最深的恐惧就要再一次成为现实，而他对此无能为力。Venom就要……它就快要……

“Venom求求你……”他轻声呜咽着，意识到自己的声音有多么无助。但是Peter不在乎了。现在，他放下了一切尊严，即将要被这个外星生物侵犯的想法占据了他的大脑，并且让他眼眶湿润。

突然Peter的自怜自艾被一个炙热而沉重的东西打在大腿背面而中断。Peter回头，向下看去，只见模糊的一大团顶着他，接着又抬起头看向Venom的脸。不可能，这不可能……

“这……这是什么？”Peter小声说，他很清楚那是什么，但是那东西太大了，他必须得到证实。Venom的阴茎从腹股沟伸了出来，现在正贴在小Spider的背后。

“Ssspider觉得是什么？”它狡猾的问，随后非常温柔的，将它的大家伙蹭过Spider目前还没露出来的屁股。Venom期待的呻吟着，而Peter唯一能做到只有颤抖。那东西不可能进来，它就和他的前臂一般粗。绝对不可能！但是那也阻止不了外星人的尝试。

没有任何警告，Venom扯下了Spider的裤子，圆润的屁股暴露出来。Peter尖叫起来，但是被Venom的咆哮压制。Peter泪眼模糊的看着生物抬起手，用舌头上的唾液将手指慷慨的润湿。

“求求你不要这么做，”Peter最后一次乞求，他知道接下来会发生什么。就和之前一样，Venom无视了他的请求。生物用他空闲的那只手分开了Spider的臀瓣。在人类哭喊的同时，Venom放下它那只润湿的手，指尖按在Spider的穴口。

“哦，Ssspider……”

他那里很紧，也许是因为Spider不够放松。但是Venom会让他放松的。它推进那个紧缩的洞口，没入了一个指节，在里面转动。

“不……”Peter闭上眼，随着身体紧绷，泪水滑落下来。Venom的手指很粗，但是外星生物了解如何运用。Venom只花了一会儿就找到了人类的前列腺。在找到了他的敏感话题点后，外星生物将全部注意都放在了那里，轻轻顶着那一点按揉。Peter因快感而哭喊。他躺在那里，快感从前列腺直射到他坚硬的阴茎，让他呻吟。很快第二根手指也加入了进来，随着后穴的扩张，Peter尽了全力才能不发出声音。

“好软……”它愉悦的说，将手指抽出然后又一次顶上Spider的前列腺。Peter将脸埋入床垫里呻吟着，它的阴茎开始流出前液，滴在身下的床上，随时都会爆发。在插入了第二根手指不久之后，Venom终于抽出了手指，欣赏着准备好了接受侵犯的小穴，接着直起了身。

“Sssspider准备好了。”Peter可以感觉到外星生物在他上方移动，他睁开眼，去看它现在又在做什么。外星生物的双手分别撑在他头的两侧，性器对准了Spider的洞口，它的顶端轻轻顶在他的入口处摩擦。

Peter的呼吸突然加快了。要来了。他用被绑住的双手抓住了床垫，他咬住了嘴唇来抑制住哭声。

“不……”他哭着，摇着头，泪水扑簌的向下流。Venom的反映很是震怒。它真的不喜欢听到这个词，但是Spider看起来那么伤心。他肯定又被吓到了。Venom提醒自己别那么刻薄。它现在必须温柔，否则Spider会更难过。

因此生物在这个姿势上停顿了一会，看着身下的小Spider等他停止啜泣。但是人类没有表现出任何想要停一会儿的迹象，外星生物只得做出行动。

Venom伸出手，捏住Spider的下巴，将他的脸转向它。

“够了，”它轻声说，用他湿润的舌头舔走他脸上流下的泪水。Peter拼命想躲开它的舔舐，但是他抵抗不了Venom的力量，只能待在原地直到它满意。在泪水被舔干净了之后，Venom退开了，对着面前红透了的脸蛋微笑。好多了。Spider看起来冷静了不少。但是现在他又开始了，脸上带着一副绝望的表情。轻轻的，英雄又一次说。

“求你不要……”他说，他看着外星生物，声音破碎。

外星生物盯着他，歪着头，好似对Spider的请求很是不解。但是这没有持续太久。

“放松，”它低声说，接着将紧闭的嘴唇贴上了Spider的嘴。几乎就在同时将它的阴茎捅进了人类的穴口，没入了整个顶端。Peter尖叫着，因从未想象过得扩张而感到恐惧和疼痛。随着插入的更深落下泪水，外星生物开始往里深入了，他的肠壁紧紧的贴合着侵入者的性器抽搐。

Peter尖叫着，声音大的足以震动整个房间。

“好痛！”他尖叫，一道道泪水流下他涨红的面颊。Peter抓着床垫，用尽全力远离外星生物，远离这种痛苦。但是Venom迅速抓住了人类的肩膀，将他牢牢的固定在原处。

“Ssspider，没事的！”它保证道，小小的人类抽噎着。Spider这么紧，它知道他肯定很痛。但是他们得继续下去。外星生物继续往里插入，现在慢多了，这样就不会弄疼他了。但是Peter还是感到疼痛，没有快感，只有随着Venom越插越深而来的不适。

Peter哭得很是可怜，但他控制不住自己。他被痛苦淹没。他的穴口被撑开到了极限。Venom几乎要把他撕成两半，Peter确信它真的会。但是很快那个令他痛苦的巨物顶过英雄的前列腺，Peter的哭声逐渐变为了呻吟。

Venom停顿了一下，把它的性器顶在敏感点上，让人类适应外星生物在他体内的感觉。Peter仍感到那处的压力，但他渐渐能够止住眼泪，让自己安静下来。他尽了最大的努力使自己冷静，但是当Venom在他身上出声的时候他仍必须艰难的强迫自己呼吸。

“Sssssspider……”生物呻吟着。Spider里面那么柔软。一个如此好的配偶。Venom想要感受他更多，立刻，但是它必须要耐心。Spider还没适应。它僵直的维持着这个姿势，等着Spider适应它。但是Spider是那么软，而Venom的耐心又那么难以维持。

在维持了一小会儿静止后，Venom又开始动了，稍稍将它的阴茎抽出来一点，接着又插回去，发出微小的拍击声。Peter呻吟着，痛并快乐的感觉压倒了他之前的恐惧。

拍击声继续响着，Peter感觉到外星生物的手滑到了他的身体之下，握住了他滴着体液的阴茎，用它的手指揉捏着，爱扶着。Peter闭上了眼睛，因为这种触碰而呻吟。他就快到了，外星生物也知道。

“射吧，”它低声说，收紧了握在他性器上的手，重新开始撸动。

“Venom……”人类呻吟着，然后猛的闭上了嘴，为自己那么色情的叫出外星生物的名字而羞耻。但是尽管他闭上了嘴，Peter还是不由自主的呻吟出声。Venom毫无疑问是个恶魔，但是该死的，它的手指贴在他火热的皮肤上的感觉那么棒。英雄闭上了眼睛，感觉到自己的身体就要越过极限。三次重重的冲刺之后，Peter再也承受不住了，他猛的睁开眼，阴茎射出乳白色的炙热的液体，弄湿了身下的床垫。英雄沉浸在快感中颤抖着，高潮的余韵掌控了他的身体。

Venom挪开了它的手，看到手上白色的液体后很高兴。

“好Sssspider，”它低声说，接着伏下身吻在Spider的后颈处，它灼热的呼吸让那里发痒。让外星生物高兴的是，人类甚至没有躲它。Venom笑起来。Spider现在冷静了不少。就连他的入口都放松了一些，它现在能动快一点了。

Venom又一次将手撑在Spider头的两侧，加快了顶胯的速度，抽插得更快，更猛烈，让身下的人类因快感而尖叫。Venom发出呼噜的声音回应。它现在整个都进去了，肉体拍打的声音充斥了整个寒冷，黑暗的房间。

Peter的脚趾蜷了起来，双手死死抓着床垫，撕破了表层的织物。他再也无法否认了。Venom之前令他恐惧，可是它的老二的优秀表现让他忘了之前有多么害怕。

Peter局促的转过头，目光越过肩膀看向外星生物，然而却因所见震惊的挪不开目光，共生体放开了它宿主的脑袋，露出了里面人类金色的脑袋。

“Eddie……？”他轻声问。但是那不是真正的Eddie。再也不会了。Peter知道共生体已经控制了他的思想，让他精神错乱。这个人现在已经很难算作是一个人类了。但是幸运的是，他英俊的面貌还完好无损。

宿主听到那个名字后微笑起来，露出嘴唇下尖锐的牙齿。

“Ssspider，”他毫无征兆的伏下身，吻住了年轻男性的嘴。而Peter，令他自己都惊讶的是，他没有抵抗。他接受了这个粗暴的吻，允许Eddie的舌头伸进来，在他嘴里探索。Peter呻吟着。他很清楚Venom和Eddie是一体的，但是相比之下Eddie的嘴却要，好多了。

当这个吻分开的时候，Eddie笑了。Peter尴尬的红起了脸，猛的意识到自己刚刚接受了一个来自他精神错乱的跟踪者的吻。

“我们跟Ssspider说了很多次我们是好配偶。”他提醒道，开始俯向前偷得另一个吻，直到宿主的身体突然定住。令人震惊的是，共生体突然覆盖了Eddie的脸，用Venom的脸露出一个非常愤怒的表情。Peter一动不动，担心着外星生物外表的突然变化。他不知道是不是自己做了什么惹恼了它，但是接着Venom扭开头，目光投向房间的窗户。

那不是Spider。外星生物自身的蜘蛛感应开始疯狂的响起来。而且那东西很强，它后脑突然出现的刺痛仿佛是危险凭空出现的一般。外星生物龇出牙齿。危险的源头似乎是来自房间外，就在街对面数十码开外，在Peter的房间里。

外星生物眯起眼睛，继续透过房间另一侧的窗子看着。Peter好奇的跟随着Venom的目光。很难看清，但是在他的公寓里确实存在着一个人影。一个胸前闪着橙光的人影。等等，什么？接着Peter倒吸了口气。他花了一会儿才将两者联系起来，但是当他想明白这都意味着什么的时候，他立刻尖叫起来，希望吸引到那个人影的注意。

“WADE！”他大声呼喊，又一次开始拼命的挣扎起来。Venom猛的低下头看着Spider突然的动作，看起来有点担忧。Spider又不放松了。他没有专注于Venom。他的全部注意现在都在那个叫Wade的人身上，Venom讨厌这样。那个人不能再一次 将Spider从它身边带走。它不会允许的！外星生物迅速将手捂在Peter嘴上，压制住他的尖叫。它蹲伏在人类身上，让自己避开从窗户透进来的光。

“大呼小叫另一个配偶的名字？”Venom压低声音尖刻的说，声音里的愤怒清晰可闻。Spider怎么敢在他们交配到一半的时候做这种事。Venom举起它手指上沾满精液的手，塞进了英雄的嘴里，闭上他的嘴的同时让他因为那种味道而退缩。Peter想要退后，可是Venom力气太大了，它牢牢得将他固定在哪里，又一次猛的顶进他的屁股。Peter含着它的手指呻吟。

“那个人看到Ssspider这个样子会怎么想呢？“Peter听到后抬头看向外星生物，接着目光又回到了他的公寓里的那道橙色的光。

Wade会怎么想？当然，Peter是被强迫的，但是有好几次他确确实实允许自己享受了。他高潮了，他吻了它，他享受了。这样来看，他背叛了Wade。该死的，这让他出轨了，不是吗？

他闭上了眼睛，感觉到泪水又一次涌了上来。是的，他出轨了。

“感觉很好，Sssspider，很不错，”Venom说，热切的注意到Spider的变化。外星生物叹了口气。它得把Spider的注意力都拉回到自己身上来。生物开始缓缓的顶起胯，令Spider紧紧抓住了床垫，将呻吟压制在喉咙里。外星生物咧嘴笑起来。至少他仍然有感觉。

“为什么不叫出来Sssspider？不要在配偶面前掩饰，”它在他耳边低声说，接着震惊的感到塞在Spider嘴里的手指上传来刺痛。Spider刚刚咬了它！？外星生物因出乎意料的疼痛咆哮起来，迅速抽出了手指，检查伤口。上面留下了一个漂亮的齿痕。

外星生物怒吼着，接着钳住了人类的下巴，把他的脸扭向它。当他泪眼朦胧的眼睛对上Venom的目光时，生物因他眼里有如此多的愤怒而震惊。

“你他妈的不是我的配偶，”人类咬着牙尖刻的说。

Venom盯着愤怒的Spider。这些话太令它恼火了。Spider怎么会说这种话？它费尽了心思做一个Spider喜欢的配偶。它对Spider那么好，那么温柔，而Spider却视而不见。人类只想跟那个人跑掉！

突然，外星生物意识到了什么。在Venom为它的Spider做了一切之后，它的地位一点也没改变。人类仍旧忽视它，仍旧因为别人而忽视它，这太让人恼火了。Spider怎么能这么，自私。

但是Venom仍不肯死心。它还有别的办法来得到Spider的关注。

“我们是Sssspider的配偶。”

没再多说一句话，Venom放开了Spider的下巴，开始顶胯拍打在他的屁股上，让小小的人类因突然而来的粗暴动作呜咽。Venom听着他痛苦的声音得意的笑起来，继续对人类后穴的侵犯。多么有趣啊。Spider痛苦的哭喊逐渐变得愉悦。Venom又一次猛的撞击，肉体拍打的声音回荡在整个房间。

“太棒了，”它呻吟着，感觉到含着它坚硬性器的屁股开始挛动。

Spider试图躲开撞击，可能是害怕了，但是外星生物不会允许的。Spider必须要收到惩罚。它紧紧的握住了人类的身侧，故意给哪里的伤口施加压力。Spider立刻痛苦的哀嚎起来。

“啊！”如果伤口之前没有流血了的话，那现在肯定又开始流了。这种痛苦令人无法忍受，随着疼痛的加剧Peter一动也不能动。但是罪魁祸首不仅是身侧的伤口。他里面在变干，那里摩擦得生疼。但是外星生物似乎并不在意。它继续将性器操进他的深处，每一次冲刺都比之前更加用力，Peter无法控制住自己因疼痛而呜咽。现在一点快感也不剩了，只剩下痛苦。Venom不再对准他的前列腺也是一个很大的因素。它似乎是故意这么做的。

“Ah! Ahh! That hurts!” he cried, looking back at the alien with tear filled eyes. “啊！啊！好痛！”他尖叫着，回过头用他溢满泪水的眼睛看着外星生物。但是Venom看到他这幅可怜的样子仅仅只发出嘶嘶的声音。它这次不会再那么好心了。听着Spider的叫声，勃然大怒的生物抓住了人类的头发，把他的脑袋往后扯，疼得他哭喊。Venom靠近他，嘴巴贴近他的耳朵。

“闭嘴，”它厉声警告道，而Spider听话的照做取悦了Venom。没有话语，只有呜咽和哭声，从人类的嘴里发出。外星生物为他的服从微笑起来，把他操进床垫的同时也没有放开他的头发。Spider现在处于它的控制之下了。

“哦Ssspider，”它在他耳边呻吟，炙热的呼吸打在人类的皮肤上，让他颤抖。注意到这一点，生物将舌头伸了出来，舔弄着耳朵附近敏感的皮肤。美味。

“里面真软，”生物呻吟道。尽管他有点干，但是Venom就差一点了，它就快要到达高潮了。它就要射出来，用它的一切填满Spider，真正的将他变成他的配偶。

“我们快到了，”它最终说，喘着气，挺动最后一次。

Peter听着它的话吸了口气。他知道它快到了，它的阴茎开始在他体内抽搐，涨大了。他庆幸这场折磨就要结束，但又开始怀疑外星生物在射之前会不会把阴茎抽出去。生物持续撞击着里面，很明显它想要留在里面。

“不要射在里面，”紧张的人类说，让拽着他头发的手更紧了一点。Spider因疼痛而呻吟。

“我们说了不许说话，”它再次警告，它的牙齿在英雄的耳边咬合。但是Spider可不会闭嘴。“求你了，”他说，他的声音变得破碎，泪水从他充满痛苦的脸上滑落。“不要射在里面。求——！”

在他说得更多之前，Venom放开了压着Spider身侧伤口的手，捂住了他恼人的嘴，让他再说不出来任何话。他说什么也不能阻止Venom做他想做的。不，再也不可能了。

外星生物仰起头呻吟。“要到了，”它呼出了一口气，感觉到人类在他身下挣扎起来。但是这太晚了。它再一次用力顶胯，生物大声的呼出了口气，它灼热的精液全部射进身下惊恐的人类体内。

Peter在外星生物的手下尖叫，感觉到炙热，粘稠的液体填满了他的体内，湿润了他之前干燥的洞。他的屁股因为这种新的感觉而挛动，感觉的到每一滴精液流进他的肚子里。

外星生物大大叹了口气倒下来，将它沉重的躯体压在Spider小得多的身体上。它知道它的体重压在Spider背上的伤口上会很痛，但是在这种时候，它管不了那么多。它感觉身体轻飘飘的，射出大量精液的快感流遍它的全身，也冷却了它的愤怒。渐渐狠狠抓在人类头发上的手变为仅仅搭在他的头顶，享受着他乱糟糟的头发柔和的手感。

最后生物将手从Peter头上挪开，将它滴着体液的阴茎从他饱受摧残的后穴里拔出来，随之量大得不可思议的精液溢出来。白色的液体从他体内溢出来，顺着臀缝滑落，在他两腿之间汇聚成一汪的感觉让Peter颤抖。一声微弱的，可怜的呜咽从他的唇瓣间逸出，英雄将脸埋进床垫里，阻止哽咽的声音发出。

Venom起身，它的放松被那个声音打断了。它叹了口气，接着挪动身躯，侧躺在它伤心的配偶的旁边。它安静的看着，等着Spider冷静一点。但他没有。

“Sssspider……”它说，它的声音现在又恢复了轻柔。“别哭了，都过去了。”但是配偶还是不肯停下，仍然为体内量大得出奇的精液而窘迫。Peter背过头不看Venom，反而看向房间窗子。那道橙色的光还在他的公寓里，僵在原地像是Wade从未移动过。那个混蛋。当Peter在受苦的时候他在那儿他妈的干什么呢。

接着身边的床垫动了动。Peter悄悄瞥了一眼，看到外星生物站了起来，将它已经软下去了的阴茎收回体内，走向窗户。它不太明白那个人在哪儿做什么，它也不想知道。他令人讨厌，总是抢走它的配偶的注意。  
.  
他必须再一次消失。这一次将是永远。

但是把Spider一个人留在这儿不是明智的选择。特别是他明显在为配偶的离开而难过的时候。外星生物看向床垫上的人类，看着Spider含泪的眼睛回望向它。如果说对于事态的发展它不后悔，那一定不是真的。它真的很后悔。它保证过温柔的对他，保证过那么多次，但是外星生物还是控制不住自己。它很愤怒。Spider必须得到教训。他们现在是配偶了。但是Venom可以说，Spider并不懂得这一点。

Venom走回人类身边，在他身边跪下，慢慢的靠近，避免吓到他。

它向人类的脸伸出手，擦去他脸上的泪水，感觉到他在躲避它的触碰。“Sssspider，”它轻柔的说，“我们是一对新配偶了。接受现实吧。”但是Venom错了。Spider什么教训都没学到。他眯起了眼睛，接着他说。

“不，”他再次重复，声音沙哑。Venom发出嘶嘶声。他又一次用了那个词。Spider是这么，让人生气，但是外星生物知道现在它把必须态度放好一点。毕竟它想要一个高兴的Spider，而不是一个受惊吓的Spider。但是这不代表它想要听他这些残忍的话语。

外星生物放开了Spider的脸，退开来，释放它的蛛网发射器。黑色的网黏上反抗着的人类的嘴，又一次让他安静下来，Venom伏下身靠近它受惊的配偶。

“Sssspider不许离开这张床，”它警告，靠近，直到嘴唇贴上Spider被网封上上的嘴。外星生物望过去，直视那双惊恐的盯着它的眼睛。“我们很快就会回到我们配偶的身边，”它轻声说，让人类的泪水掉得更厉害了。但是Venom继续说，“……我们会很温柔的。”

外星生物吻了吻Spider嘴上的网，然后笑了。

“但是首先我们要把让Sssspider分心的东西除掉。”

说完，生物站起来，走向房间的另一侧。它打开了玻璃窗，跳了出去，落在防火梯上。它回头看向Spider，他肯定是听明白了它的意图，因为他正摇着头，在蛛网下尖叫。

“嘘，”生物嘘声，将它的手指搁在嘴唇前，关上了玻璃门，将他一个人留在寒冷，黑暗的房间里，转身前往那道橙色的光。


	5. Search and Rescue

Venom太清楚它的小英雄固执的性格了。那是Spider的特点，外星生物接受。这么想着，Venom已经料想到了它的新任配偶对它的爱与追求的抗拒。  
但是这只会发生在一开始。在这之后，人类的态度应该会好一些。  
在俘获它的Spider之前，Venom已经计划好了他们在一起的第一晚的每一个细节。在它拥有Spider，与他交配之后，外星生物计划在下半夜里都和他躺在一起，就像之前那个配偶那样。经过一番研究，Venom还记住了之前的配偶在这段时间里会对Spider温柔的说些话，所以Venom也会这么做。在这之后，生物对人类的一切默默藏在心中的情感最终都会得到承认。而且Spider会开心的，Venom确信Spider在这之后会开心。  
然而这些都没有实现。  
相反，Venom不得不隔着窗子看着听着它的Spider哭喊，绝望的盯着外星生物，好像在祈求它不要杀了他上一任配偶。外星生物看着他的眼睛，深深皱起了眉头。在这个时候，对它来说什么都比不上回到自己的房间，止住他的泪水，安慰它低落的配偶，让他重新展露笑容。但是Venom也很清楚，它的愿望不能够实现。不可能是现在，不可能是经历过他们第一次如此糟糕的交配过后。  
Venom将一只手指伸到唇边，让它吵闹的配偶安静，接着强迫自己转身而去，顺着防火梯爬下去。它越快的解决让Spider分心的东西，它就能越快回来，弥补它的错误。  
但是这些真的可以弥补吗？  
外星生物在防火梯底下停顿了一下，抬头看向散发着橙色光线的窗户。事情发展的太糟糕了，而这仅仅只是他们在一起的第一个晚上。  
但是为什么事情会发展到这个地步？Venom了解Spider知道他喜欢的一切。至少它是这么认为的。在把Spider带回家之后，外星生物意识到它其实什么都不知道。它花费了那么多心思去打造一个它认为Spider会喜欢的地方，但是Spider却一点也没有感觉到。Spider厌恶这个房间，他厌恶那些照片，泰迪熊和那双拖鞋。尽管Spider是Venom有史以来拥有过的最接近爱人的东西，但是他同样厌恶自己这个外星生物。  
也许这段，关系，注定不会长久。也许，也许它应该让Spider走？  
Venom摇了摇头。它不能。它不能！外星生物拒绝再一次回到孤独的境地。Spider现在只是不清楚自己的心意罢了，就是这样的。Spider冷静下来之后，外星生物就能好好的和他交配了。然后Spider就会开开心心的回来了。一切都那么美好。生物一直以来的愿望就将要实现。  
下定决心要弥补他们之间的关系，Venom从防火梯上跳下来，跃上Spider那栋房子上的防火梯。它向Spider那楼爬行的速度越来越快，并且没有发出一点声音。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter在Venom离开后一直没有放弃挣扎。就算力量被限制，身体受到摧残，他决心要在雇佣兵发生什么意外之前阻止那个外星生物。但是他的一切挣扎只能证明他对抗那结实的束缚有多么无力。他拉扯的越用力，他的体力就流失的越多。但是他还不能放弃。他肯定还有别的方法脱身。  
英雄低头看向绑着他手脚的网。这道枷锁并不会让他感到疼痛或者不舒服，但是他们非常坚韧。坚韧到用尽全力都难以拉开。人类抬眼扫视了黑暗的房间一圈，寻找一些东西，任何东西都可以，可以让他割开这些网。但是身边没有任何有用的东西。没有刀，没有锋利的边缘，什么都没有。只有一个塞满垃圾的空房间。  
但是接下来有个东西吸引了他的目光，那东西在他身下。他向下看去，透过黑暗他能够看到一个东西闪着光。金属，反射着微弱的光。他眯起眼睛，试图看清那究竟是什么。床垫的顶层已经被撕破了，可能是外星生物正忙着贯穿他的时候撕破的。在那个时候，英雄无心使床垫里这些老旧的，金属材料的弹簧暴露了出来。  
Peter没有多想，就将他被绑住的手伸了下去，用手指抓住了其中一个弹簧。他用力拽着，粗暴的拉扯着它，直到最终扯下了一根。Peter检查着手里的金属。它只有几英寸长，但是足够让Peter完成他即将要做的事了。这根小小的金属就能够帮助他逃脱。  
Peter滚向他没有受伤的那一侧，将膝盖抬到胸前。摆好姿势之后，他将金属锋利的那头对准束缚在脚踝上的网，开始切开他们。这花了他一段时间，但是这一小根金属对于这些桎梏的良好效果还是令他满意的。过了一会儿，这些网被切开了，他的双脚又一次获得了自由。  
不幸的是，绑着他双手桎梏就难以处理了。无论他尝试了多少次，Peter始终难以解放他的双手。他的手腕被网绑住的姿势让他怎么都不能将金属摆到一个可以割开桎梏的位置。这意味着他不能用他的蛛网发射器荡到别的地方。但是这阻止不了Peter离开这里。英雄从床垫上站起来，他穿上内裤，尽力不去注意下体粘稠的感觉。  
双手仍绑在身前，嘴仍被网塞住，Peter小心翼翼的走向窗前，向外看去。英雄尽力看向他的公寓，寻找Venom的身影和那个毫无戒备的雇佣兵。但是他最终看到的情形让他深深的皱起了眉。  
Peter的窗子开着，而那道橙色的光……那道橙色的光去哪儿了？该死，是他太晚了吗？难道Venom已经……？Peter感到胃沉了下去，外星生物伤害他的雇佣兵的想法深深埋在他的脑海里。尽管Wade永远都不可能被那只外星生物杀死，但是男人仍然会感到疼痛。Peter不能让这种事发生。他必须有所行动。救下Wade，或者赶走Venom。必须行动起来！  
Peter向窗底伸出手，把它拉开，除此之外他不知道还能做什么。也许如果他能够爬出来，让生物分心，Wade就能有时间逃跑。总之这就是他的计划。在他的脚迈出去之前，英雄停了下来，防火梯上哐当作响的金属吓了他一跳。Peter立刻后退了一步，窗子大大的开着，那个声音越来越大。Venom回来找他了吗，不，是Wade吗？他不知道，但是坦白的说，他不会冒着风险留在原地去找出答案。  
Peter没有再浪费一秒，转身背对窗子，迅速扫视了一圈房间。尽管窗外透进来了光，这个地方仍然黑暗又阴森。虽然他看不见对面的东西，但是那里肯定有出口。Peter小心翼翼的将绑住的手举在身前，摸黑向房间更加黑暗的一边走去。当他的手终于碰到了冰冷的墙壁时，Peter开始四处摸索着出口。  
但是每走一步，金属发出的声音越来越大，英雄没办法不感到惊慌。他的心脏在胸膛内砰砰的跳着，他发了疯似的在墙上搜索着出路。但是无论在防火梯上的是谁都越来越近了。他们只相隔几层楼了，Peter知道。他没时间了。他不可能逃出去……！  
Peter倒吸了一口气，他的双手出乎意料的碰到了什么东西。那个东西感觉像是一个冰冷的，生锈的金属，感觉很像是个门把手。英雄立刻抓住了握把，在门推开后松了口气，  
Peter向外看去。外面比房间里更黑，如果还能更黑的话。但是无论外面看起来有多么吓人，Peter没有时间来考虑了。英雄向外走去，他的双手举在身前，防止撞到什么。但是几乎是在立刻，他的手就碰到了另一道墙，什么情况？Peter眯起了眼，向四周看去，试图看清周围的环境。  
他正处在一个走廊中。一个非常狭窄的走廊。他只有两个方向能去。左，或者右。出口一定在走廊的某一端，幸运的话两边都有。但是哪一边是呢？  
Peter没有思考更多，向左边跑去，用他最快的速度跑着，随着距离的拉开，金属的响声逐渐消失。英雄尽他所能的快速移动，笨拙的向前跑，双手举在身前，时不时向后望去。但是要看清什么东西是不可能的，这里没有一扇窗子或者一点光亮为他指引方向。他盲目的跑着，好在他不用跑很远。又迈出几步后，他感觉到蜘蛛感应响了起来，让他停下。Peter不假思索的停了下来，离摔下高高的楼梯只有几步之遥。  
Peter跌跌撞撞的退后了几步，向楼梯井下看去。尽管走廊里一片漆黑，但是楼下的微弱光亮照亮了英雄脚下的12段楼梯。这就是出口吗？  
“…”  
Peter睁大了眼睛。那个声音……那个声音是在，就在他身后吗？英雄猛的回过头，看向黑暗之中。但是在他视力所及的范围内，没有任何东西。走廊里没有一点声音，但是Peter确信他听到了什么。这里确实有什么东西，藏在黑暗之中。而且他确信自己感觉到的就是那个外星生物。  
英雄迅速转身，开始跑下第一段楼梯，跑得尽可能的快，尽他最大的努力不要摔倒。但是他很难保持平衡。每一节台阶在英雄的体重之下都在嘎吱作响。木质的楼梯腐烂的厉害，非常不稳定。这不安全，但是英雄没有其他的选择了。现在他不能停下。  
但是很快，逃不掉的事情发生了。就在Peter跑下第三段楼梯的时候，他的左脚下的那块木板承受不住他的体重了。在英雄意识到发生了什么之前，他的左腿穿过了腐烂的木头，大腿被卡住，他向前倒下，双手和右膝着地。  
 “Mmmph！”英雄尖叫，感觉到被划伤的刺痛从左腿传来。木头划破了他的裤子，擦破了底下的皮肤。这很疼，但是幸运的是这处新伤并不十分严重；伤口并不深。  
但是现在他得找办法脱身了。Peter紧紧抓住他所处的那节台阶，双手撑起了身体，试图将身体从腐烂的木板上撑起来。但是这除了让身下的木板嘎吱作响外没有任何用处，额外的压力让这些阶梯难以承受。  
“…”  
Peter倒吸了口气，立刻停了下来，上方小声的跑动的脚步声让他不敢弄出声响。英雄屏住呼吸，他的心脏控制不住的砰砰跳动，随着每一步的落下，脚步声越来越大，越来越近。这里真的有个人。而且在朝他这里来。  
Peter缓缓的抬起头，看向上方的台阶，接着为他所看到的东西而轻声呜咽。  
那是一个人影，缓缓的从他刚刚逃离的走廊出现。英雄压低了身体，用双手捂住嘴巴，祈祷着黑暗能够掩盖住他，不让无论是谁的追踪者发现。但是这没有起到作用。那个人影一出走廊，就立刻走下楼梯，直朝着Peter而来。英雄扭过头，看着人影都每一个动作，他沉重的呼吸难以对隐藏有什么帮助。  
那个人影速度很快，冲下楼梯，然后停在了楼梯间，正处在Peter掉下去的地方之上。人影伸长了脑袋往下看，静静的看着受伤的英雄。Peter双手捂着嘴巴呜咽，眼睛死死的盯着人影。现在再躲藏也没有用了。他已经暴露了。  
但是当Peter再看那个人影都时候，他发现他有些奇怪。  
这个人影不可能是Venom。它看上去有些，太小了。Venom的身躯很庞大，非同寻常的大。尽管这个人影比Peter也要高大不少，但是他知道站在这里的不可能是哪个外星生物。  
 “……Peter？”那个人影突然说，英雄倒吸了口气。  
这个声音……难道是……？  
人影又向前走了两步，露出了亮红色的制服，证实了Peter的推测。尽管他的胸口没有橙色的光，站在他面前的这个人的身份也显而易见。  
Wade！  
和Peter之前想法相反，Wade在公寓里的时候确切的听到了英雄的尖叫。当时他正看着窗外，他瞥到外星生物在另一栋建筑在躲到影子里之前怒瞪的双眼。Wade不知道Venom在哪儿对Peter做了什么，但是英雄的尖叫声听起来很糟糕。  
在把灼热的传送装置从胸口拿下来之后，雇佣兵立刻离开了Peter的公寓，冲过街道去找他。幸运的是，他在碰到Venom之前找到了他失踪的爱人。但是他已经迟了吗？从Peter破碎的衣服和伤痕累累的身体来看，答案是肯定的。  
 “坚持住，baby boy，我来了。”他轻声说，缓缓走下脆弱不堪的楼梯。他可以确认Peter的腿整个穿过了木板，这点毫不意外。在Wade几个月之前上楼监视Peter的窗户的时候，也差点踩穿了楼梯。他必须小心才能不陷入同样的尴尬境地。他必须踩着台阶最边缘的地方往下走；那里应该要结实一些。当距离足够近了之后，雇佣兵伸出手，抬着他的腋下，毫不费力的把纤瘦的英雄从洞里提了起来。  
Peter哼哼着，木茬持续划伤他被困的那条腿，直到他被整个抱起。当Wade抱着他上楼梯的时候疼痛持续着，直到他们到达坚固得多的隔间楼梯平台才停止。  
一当他们到达安全地区，Wade就将对方放了下了，花了一会儿检查他的伤口。Peter背上的划伤看起来很糟糕。那块皮肤红肿得厉害，看上去就很痛。但是这不是他发现的最糟糕的。Wade把Peter转过来面向他，他的眼睛仍然黏在他的身上，寻找证据证实那个显而易见答案。  
 “那个东西有没有……有没有……”Wade开口问，接着闭口无言。他已经知道了答案。  
Peter身上有性 交过的味道。味道很明显。而根据他被捆起来的手和被网堵住的嘴来看，这对于英雄来说可不是一段美好的经历。Wade深深叹了口气，他已经太迟了。  
雇佣兵抬起双臂，抱住受伤的男孩的肩膀，小心的不触碰到他背上的伤口。他静静的这么待了一会，试着组织语言来安慰他的宝贝男孩。但是这不容易。任何一个人在经历过这种痛苦之后都无法轻松面对。  
Wade抬头看向英雄的脸，深深蹙眉，看着泪水从他的脸庞滑落。Peter一直垂着眼睛，不去直视面前的雇佣兵，留着泪。他羞耻的不敢直视Wade的眼睛。耻于自己的脆弱和自己的反应。即使Peter是那个受害者，他并不完全无辜。他控制不住的回想起自己和Venom在一起的时候享受到的快感，发出的声音，允许的那个吻。不管如何，Peter都不能接受爱人的任何怜悯。但是……  
 “我很抱歉，”Wade轻声说，他伸出手，撕开他的英雄脸上的网。如果雇佣兵早点来，英雄可能就不会受这么多伤了。Wade感到的只有内疚。当Peter摆脱了脸上的网之后，Wade捏住了他的下巴，抬起他的头，迫使英雄直视自己的眼睛。“我的错，”男人重复道。“我应该早点到。我让你等着被那个东西……”Wade在面具下咬紧了牙。他说不出口。即使他有着丰富的词汇量，他也不能用他那习惯说出粗俗话语的嘴说出这种糟糕的东西。  
 “这不是你的错，”Peter说，这让Wade的眉毛皱的更紧了。他不相信Peter的话，但是英雄继续说。“是我掉进了圈套。Venom已经窥视我很长一段时间了，而我一点都没有发现。我太大意了。我应该更加警觉的。我应该知道……”  
 “不！”Wade打断他，英雄立刻安静了。雇佣兵用带着手套的双手捧住Peter的脸，擦去他脸颊上的泪痕。“我……”Wade停住了，试图鼓起勇气告诉Peter他已经真的这个外星生物的行为很久了的事。但是他不能说。现在不是时候。他不敢让Peter更加难过了。  
Wade放开英雄的脸，从他的一个手枪套里抽出一把匕首。  
 “我们回家再说。”他说，轻轻叹了口气，切断Peter手上的桎梏。   
 “……但是Sssspider就在家里啊。”


	6. Ssspecial

Wade的眼睛瞪大了，背后传来的轻轻的，出乎意料的嘶嘶声将两个人类吓了一跳。雇佣兵握紧了右手的匕首，迅速转身面对声音的源头。它就在那里，那个侵犯了他的宝贝男孩的怪物，站立在楼梯的顶层，表情模糊难辨的俯视着两个人类。它感到困惑吗，或许甚至是愧疚？无所谓了，不，Wade不在乎。雇佣兵脑中唯一的想法只有如何杀掉这个怪物，以及如何给它一个最痛苦的死法。

Venom踩着嘎吱作响的楼梯向下走了一步，看到雇佣兵举起匕首对准它的时候条件反射的停了下来。外星生物歪了歪头，看起来并不在意这把小小的武器。毕竟，如果这个弱小的人类用他的双刀都杀不了他，那像这样的小小的武器又有什么用呢？

外星生物抬眼，将注意力转移到它逃跑的Spider身上，他正僵直的站在雇佣兵身后，明显在它面前感到不舒服。Spider低下头，紧紧闭着眼睛，将他伤痕累累的身体藏在面前的雇佣兵身后。而且他的脸，Venom因为它在那张脸上看到的表情而深深的皱起了眉。Spider看起来那么害怕，那么厌恶外星生物。生物讨厌他这样。

“Sssspider……”外星生物用一种柔和的声音说着，但在雇佣兵上前一步挡住了它聚焦在它逃跑的配偶身上的视线时停住了。外星生物又一次抬起头，眯起眼睛看着这个碍事的人类，恼怒的龇牙。

“Wade一定不知道，Sssspider现在是我们的配偶了，”它低吼着，怒瞪着雇佣兵。“我们的，再也不是Wade的了。”然而Wade仍然坚守着，这些话语仅仅只加剧了他的愤怒。没有任何预兆，雇佣兵抓住手里的匕首，奋力向外星生物的方向投去。但是就和之前一样，Venom靠着本能反应轻而易举的俯身躲了过去。

“不！不，不要……”Peter快速的对雇佣兵说，伸出手，抓住了他紧绷的手臂。英雄拉着雇佣兵退到身后的墙边，紧紧的抓着他的手臂，同时外星生物站了起来。

Peter接受不了眼睁睁看着Wade受伤，而如果他继续奚落这个外星生物，那么这就是既定的事实。但是Wade完全不在乎他会受到什么伤。他很清楚这个外星生物有多么强大，但是雇佣兵是不死的。他会找到一种办法来了结这个东西。一定有办法……

外星生物又上前一步，而Wade挣脱开了英雄的手，站在他身前。

“Wade……我们该走了……”Peter对雇佣兵轻声说，他已经知道对方想要做什么了。但是Wade没有回答英雄的建议。相反的，他向前了一步，那个生物正一步一步走下楼梯。

Venom透过黑暗看着那两个人，因为Spiderman对那个碍事的人说的话而烦恼。Spider又想从他的新配偶身边逃跑了，Venom绝不允许这种事发生。但是随着生物越来越靠近她的Spider，他就越来越害怕。即使楼道一片黑暗，生物仍能看到它的配偶随着它的每一步紧张的颤抖。这让它有些沮丧，但是生物不会放弃。但是为了让Spider好受点，外星生物停了下来，然后说。

“我们知道我们吓到Sssspider了……”它轻柔的说，这让它的配偶抬起头看向了生物。Venom乐观的笑起来，接着说，“我们所做的事是错的。但是Sspider不用逃跑。”外星生物缓缓又下了一级台阶，现在只剩四级台阶了，这让Peter紧张起来。生物立刻停下了脚步。“我们会是一个更好的配偶，让Sssspider每时每刻都开心。”它真诚的保证道。

 

但是这个保证不足以动摇Spider的意志，让他离开他魂牵梦萦的那个人。相反的，人类将目光从生物身上移开，投向地面，明显的因为外星生物友善的话语而感到不适应。

这可真令人恼火。

然而即使生物感到了从内心深处燃起的怒火，它还是不得不保持冷静。它不能再把它的配偶吓跑了。也许Spider想听它说更多好话。也许这些对于Spider来说很重要。这会让Spider想要留下来。生物深深吸了一口气，心情略有好转。

“Sssspider……”生物说，但是听到他的配偶小声发出的声音后立刻停了下来。

“……不，”他喃喃道，眼睛仍盯着地板，“不……我不能……Venom我真的，给不了你你想要的……”外星生物眨了眨眼，嘴巴半张着听着。Venom真的很讨厌他说的话，而在这个特别的时间听到这话更是让它怒火中烧。外星生物咬紧牙，双手在身侧握成拳头。“不能？”生物尽可能冷静的说。但是他如何也保持不了冷静。这句轻轻的，简洁的拒绝足以将生物推过边界。

“不能？不能！？Sssspider一直都在‘不能’！”外星生物咆哮着，它眼里的哀求重回了冷酷和凶恶。这太令人烦躁了。这根本说不通。Spider为什么这么难理解它？生物愤怒的咬牙，抬起一只手，指向雇佣兵。

“这个人离开了Ssssspider！抛弃了Ssssspider，但是我们在这儿！”它叫着，又上前一步。“我们一直都在这儿！”

但是就算是这些痛心的剖白和饱含爱意的话语也没能让Spider理解Venom深深的痴迷。相反的，它固执的配偶将脸转向一边，沉默的看着地板，他的表情痛苦而迷惑。这就已经足够让生物低头，为这从未有过的，来自它破碎的心的疼痛而呜咽。

“Sssspider是我们的……Sssspider不能……”它轻声说，但是它微弱的声音被Wade突然的爆发而压制。

“够了！”雇佣兵喊道，他低沉的声音吓了生物一跳，重新抬头看向眼前的人类。Wade的拳握在身侧，他的耐心已经被这个纠缠不休的外星生物消磨殆尽了。

“用你贫瘠的大脑想一想。他不喜欢你。他从来没喜欢过你！”他咆哮，让外星生物退缩了一下，为他所说的话呜咽。外星生物紧紧闭上眼睛，用双手捂住耳朵，试图在雇佣兵恶劣的词语下保护自己。但是人类还在继续他的语言攻击。

“但是你就是不听。你不听，还用你肮脏的手碰了他。”Wade举起双手，放在身体两侧的手枪袋上，哪里装着一把上了膛的九毫米手枪。“为此付出的代价是，你死定了。”

Peter抬头看向Wade，被雇佣兵说出这样恶毒的话语而震惊。他的态度在一瞬间从温柔和充满爱意转变为愤怒和杀气腾腾，快的不可思议。而每当Wade的心情到了这个地步的时候，基本上已经没有可能去阻止他做他想做的了。但是Peter必须阻止他。不是为了Venom，而是为了Eddie。生物中还是有人类的一部分，Peter可以肯定。英雄必须找到某种方法从共生体中救下这个人类。但是雇佣兵可不在乎救生物的任何一个部分。他只想让它死。

Wade上前一步，他的目光锁定在外星生物身上，手握上了武器。但是在他抽出他的枪之前，Peter伸出了手轻轻覆盖在雇佣兵的双手之上。

“Wade……”Peter轻轻的说，“Wade，停下来。求求你……不要杀他……”

雇佣兵因为这些话而愤怒的喘着气。Peter他妈的到底在想什么？Wade知道英雄不允许他杀人，但是这次不一样。Venom的所作所为活该它去死。Peter的道德阻止不了Wade。不，这次不行。

“Peter，下楼去……”雇佣兵吩咐，微微转过头看向身后受伤的英雄。但是Peter并不顺从，相反的，Peter握紧了抓住Wade双手的手，走近了一步。“求求你……”英雄绝望的重复，这让雇佣兵眯起了眼。在Peter能够反应之前，Wade抓住了他的左手，转过身面对他。Peter倒吸了口气，被他突然的动作吓了一跳。但是什么都没说，他看着雇佣兵低下头检查他手腕上的蛛丝发射器。英雄皱着眉看着他奇怪的反应，不确定Wade想做什么或者在找什么。沉默了一会后，雇佣兵终于抬起头，看向他的宝贝男孩。

“Peter？”他轻柔的说，放开了英雄的手腕，将双手都放在对方的肩膀上。

“我说过了，到楼下去。”没有任何预兆，Wade搁在Peter肩上的双手握紧了，直到真的开始让对方感觉疼痛。英雄退缩开，感觉到他的蜘蛛感应突然开始在他脑后刺痛。“什……Wade！”他说，但是英雄没有机会说完了。在他能说出点别的话之前，Peter就被推下了身后的楼梯井，坠落下去。

“Ssssspider！”Peter听到那个生物的尖叫，它的声音穿透空气，传入他的耳朵里的时候已经模糊不清了。肾上腺素在他的血液里奔腾，他的心跳不受控制的加快，他的身体在震惊和难以置信中僵硬。他没有意识到他正在楼梯井中坠落的事实，直到他的蜘蛛感应灼烧般的警告他还有几秒他就要撞上地面。

在那发生之前，英雄伸出他的左臂，向距离他最近的一层的栏杆上射出了蛛丝。蛛丝立刻就黏住了，Peter下落的身体陡然停下。人类一边轻盈的从一头荡到另一头一边喘着气，他突然意识到在整个下落的过程中他一直屏住呼吸。Peter向下看去，看到他距离摔到最底下一层只剩一层半了。

“Wade……”他烦躁的说，接着抬起头看向一片漆黑的上方。他不敢相信刚刚发生了什么。Wade真的把他推下去了！至少雇佣兵在把他推出去之前还检查了下Peter的蛛丝发射器还在。但是现在上面只剩Wade和外星生物两人了，两者都决心要摧毁对方，Peter必须制止他们。

“Wade！”他大喊，他颤抖的声音回荡在整个阴暗的楼梯井。Peter抬起了他的右臂，用他的网把自己的身体向上拉，用他最大的努力忽视攀登的疼痛。“别那么做！求你！”

但是Wade不会听Peter的请求的。他已经做出了决定，他的宝贝男孩说什么也改变不了他的决定。雇佣兵转过身，面向外星生物，它正瞪着大大的眼睛看着它的配偶落下的黑暗深渊。

“Sssspider……？”它小声的呼唤，仍为它刚刚看到的一幕感到震惊。Spider很安全；它能够看到他有能力用蛛网保护自己。但是那个人差点就让它的配偶受伤了。Wade只在这儿待了几分钟就已经虐待了它的Spider。就算Spider不懂，Venom也知道Wade对他不好。外星生物不会允许这个人再为难它的Spider的。就算这会让Spider更加讨厌它。

外星生物俯在地上，一声低沉的咆哮从它的胸腔发出，它面前的人类握住了他的两把手枪的枪把。雇佣兵通过鼻子深深的呼出了一口气，紧紧抓住他的武器。“抱歉Petey，”雇佣兵轻声对自己说，

突然，Wade从枪套中猛的抽出了他的枪，将枪口指向面前的外星生物。接着扣下了两边的扳机。

巨大的枪声穿透楼梯井，子弹飞向外星生物。Venom四肢着地爬着，保持身体贴近地面，两边移动，躲避致命的子弹。Wade咬紧了牙，向前几步冲上楼梯，他的双臂举在身前，一枪接着一枪的持续开火。

“不！”Peter尖叫着，但是他绝望的叫喊却被Venom突然的尖叫盖住。

外星退到身后的墙边，感受到灼热的金属穿透左肩的刺痛。它不敢去看它的伤口，但是生物知道它被射中了。即便以它的反应速度，也不可能永远不被弹幕击中。

没有其他选择，生物从趴俯的姿势直立起来，敏捷的跳到楼梯的栏杆上，成功的在逃跑的时候避开攻击，Wade停在楼梯中间，继续向生物的方向射击，直到打空了整个弹夹。“操，”他骂道，迅速取下弹夹。他将手伸进包里，取出了新的弹夹，雇佣兵一言不发的从楼梯边缘看下去。他能够看到Peter还吊在网上，但是他看不见Venom。如果它没有从楼梯井逃跑，那它该死的去哪儿了？

Wade的问题很快得到了答案，他身下的木头突然猛的震动了一下，爆裂开来，Venom巨大的手穿过楼梯底部，抓住了雇佣兵的右腿。Wade倒吸了口气，这种疼痛的，意料之外的接触令男人吓了一跳，弹夹意外掉到了楼梯上。雇佣兵退了一步，以对抗Venom的抓握，但是还是不敌生物的力量。外星生物轻松的抓着Wade的整个身体穿过脆弱的木板，破裂的碎片划破雇佣兵从头到尾的每一寸皮肤。

Wade坠落了三米，他的背部撞在下一层的地面上，发出一声巨大的碎裂声。雇佣兵呻吟着，感觉到背部断掉的骨头挪动到了一个难堪的位置。Wade想要坐起来，但是他的骨头发出的巨大的，痛苦的声音迫使他立刻躺回去。他向上看去，看到外星生物从上面盯着他，就好像是在不耐烦的等着它的身体愈合。

生物在楼梯底部蹲伏着，眯着眼，嗞着牙看着底下的雇佣兵。它知道人类受伤了。Venom没有时间浪费。这是它终结他的唯一的机会。

没有任何犹豫，外星生物跳下来，猛扑向雇佣兵，它的爪子伸出来，瞄准了雇佣兵的喉咙。

但是外星生物突然僵住了，它感觉到蜘蛛感应在警告它即将到来的危险。危险来自雇佣兵。但是已经太迟了；外星生物已经落下去了。在它能够移开之前，Wade已经痊愈的身体突然跳起来，双手向后伸，抓住了他的刀。人类用两只手握住了他的武器，抬起来朝向下落的袭击者。Venom跳下来抓住人类喉咙的瞬间，尖锐的金属也成功没入了生物宽厚的胸膛。

木板因为Venom压在坠落的雇佣兵身上，重量陡然增加而碎裂，它尖利的爪子穿透了Wade的脖子。脆弱不堪的楼层突然崩溃，两个对手掉到了下一层的楼梯上。雇佣兵因背部又一次砸在坚硬的，碎裂的木板上而痛呼，这次的撞击使他失去了意识。

Venom跨坐在昏迷的人类身上，它颤抖的手仍抓在他的脖子上。外星生物发出嘶嘶声，感觉到难以承受的剧痛从胸口扩散。Venom低头看去，看到伤口后轻轻的发出痛苦的哀嚎。那把刀贯穿了它的胸口。它的伤口流出几滴液体，沿着它的身体滑落，滴到雇佣兵身上，将他红色的制服染成了黑色。

而且液体还在越流越多。这太疼了，突然Venom开始怀疑它能不能挺过这么严重的伤口。以前从未有人把生物伤的如此严重。如果它真的……死了，会怎么样？

Venom摇了摇头。现在它不能被这些想法笼罩。它必须集中精力。在Venom允许自己死亡之前Wade必须死。下定了决心，外星生物用掐在雇佣兵脖子上的手抓住了尖锐的武器。生物鼓励着自己，缓缓的从刀上退后，直到它离开它的胸膛，掉在人类一边的地上。Venom大声的嘶嘶着，现在液体滴落的更快了，溅落在Wade的红制服上。

雇佣兵因为胸前和腹部这种温暖，湿润的感觉呻吟起来，他的身体渐渐地复原了。听到他的声音，Venom迅速出手抓住了人类。外星生物抓住眩晕的人类的肩膀，把他提起来，接着又把他的身体撞下去，将Wade的脑后砸在阶梯上。雇佣兵在剧痛中呻吟着，而生物继续提起他，再将他砸在地板上，一次，一次，又一次的重复着这个动作。

“死吧……”它说……第四次把他的身体砸下去，身下的人类终于停止了挣扎，周边一片寂静，只能听见它的喘息。外星生物停顿了一下，检查着雇佣兵的状况。就它所见，雇佣兵的身体已经在它手上变得僵硬，一动不动。他沉重的呼吸和呻吟也同样停止了。似乎这个碍事之人，终于从生物和它配音的生活中剔除了。Venom松了口气。终于，这个噩梦终于完了。  
.  
仅仅只是似乎。

就在Venom退开站起来的时候，它感觉到雇佣兵的躯体在它身下抽搐，震动着。生物睁大了眼，目光重新回到浑身是血的人类身上。他在，动？突然这具毫无生气的尸体大声的吸了口气，Venom不可思议的盯着他。这怎么可能？Wade已经死了。Venom确定他已经死了。但是这个雇佣兵又开始喘气了，这说明他怎么也不是个死的。

外星生物立刻抓住了人类的肩膀，把他砸下去，将他砸死。但是就和之前一样，人类不知如何，总能够随着一声大声的抽气恢复知觉。

Venom因为雇佣兵发出的这个虚弱的声音而恼火起来，这意味着它终结这个人类的意图落了空。为什么会如此困难？他只是一个人类，不是吗？那他为什么还能够复活？！这太令人恼火了。无论Venom怎么做，这个人总能够活过来，惹恼它。为什么他能够活过来？为什么这个人不能够……？

“滚开！”它咆哮着，拳头击打着雇佣兵的下巴。外星生物持续攻击了几秒，在攻击中释放了所有的失望和嫉妒。“滚开！滚！滚！！”

“Venom！”Peter大声的尖叫突然从下方传来，立刻让外星生物安静下来，停止了攻击。

外星生物歪着脑袋，看向那声呼唤传来的方位。Spider不知道怎么爬上来了，现在正站在距离雇佣兵和生物所掉到的楼层的下面几楼。而他脸上的表情，Venom感到了不安。外星生物不喜欢看到那副表情，那副忧心忡忡的表情……生物这时候一定看起来像个怪物一样。它重重叹了口气，不敢想象它的配偶现在会怎么看它。

“Venom，够了。求求你，别打了！”Peter对它说，放低了声音，以便柔和的对愤怒的生物说话。英雄上了一级台阶，缓慢的移动着，以免又让外星生物做出什么过激的举动来。“没事了……”他说，声音里透着绝望。但是外星生物并不赞同这些话。

“不可能！”它回答，目光回到身下被殴打得血淋淋的雇佣兵。这不公平。Spider怎么能选了这个人而不选它？Venom的手握得更紧了，尖利的爪子划破了自己的手掌。它说，“Sssspider不爱我们，”外星生物小声说，它的声音破碎，泪水模糊了它的视线。Venom重重的喘着气，它知道只要这个碍事的人还在把它与它的Spider分开，一切都好不了的。Peter停住了，因为Venom深深的皱起眉，他可以听出它声音里的痛苦。他可以感受到它的失望和孤独，这是Peter以前从未在生物身上感受过的。

“Venom……”Peter轻声喃喃道，接着倒吸了一口冷气，看到外星生物又一次将拳头砸上了雇佣兵的头侧，力量大到能够使楼梯颤抖。“不，不！嘿……”英雄脱口而出，使生物在楼上发出愤怒的巨响。Peter知道它被激怒了。他知道这个外星生物究竟想要从他口里听到些什么，但是这是不可能的。Peter不能这么说。他不能说谎话。他不爱Venom。但是……

“……这不代表我不在意……”他选择这么说，这是诚心诚意的真话。他想要帮助Venom，至少是Venom内部的人类。但是外星生物不愿意听这些话。这根本说不通。Spider拒绝爱Venom，但是他还在乎？外星生物咬紧了牙，因为自己的困惑而恼火。看到Venom没有给出回答，人类继续说。

“Venom，我很担心你。我在这里，我想要帮助你。”他坚定的说，盯着那块人影。“但是你必须要停下攻击……和我交流。”

楼道间安静了一阵，Peter开始担心外星生物不会因他的话而动摇。而Wade，Wade一反常态的安静。他还好吗……？“求求你Venom，”英雄说，声音里透着担忧。几乎是在乞求外星生物将注意力从雇佣兵转移到英雄身上。接着又是一阵沉默，英雄才听到外星生物发出了微弱的声音。起初他以为是Venom的喘息，但是Peter继续听下去，他能够确定是别的。听起来像是哭声。Venom在哭。

“……我们不是有意要……”Venom羞涩的回答，期间夹杂着抽噎，一道道眼泪划过它的脸，从下巴上滴落。Peter沉默了一会，被外星生物的声音震惊。他之前从没听过Venom发出过如此，痛苦的声音。

英雄的眼睛盯着羞怯的生物，继续上楼梯。尽管他十分不愿意吸引生物的注意，Peter还是不得不做一切能把Venom的注意从再打Wade一顿上转移走的事。这是救下雇佣兵的唯一机会了。而且也是他弄清楚外星生物为什么要做这些事的唯一机会。

Peter一步一步走上楼梯，停在外星生物面前，现在他距离生物只有几级台阶了。Venom一直背对着人类，尽它最大的努力藏起自己满是泪痕的脸。“有意什么？”Peter鼓起勇气声音温和的问。Venom回过头，看向疑惑的人类，接着深深皱起了眉。

“……伤害Sssspider！”它大声的承认，接着转过头，继续说。“我们很抱歉。我们一点都不想这么做。所有的这些事！”

Peter听着它道歉皱起眉来。至少他让Venom开口了，但是外星生物的回答只让英雄更加疑惑了。之前，生物看起来只想与他交配，但是现在看来Venom想要的不止是性。

Peter不由自主的回忆起Venom之前在房间里说的话。在它强迫他之前，生物似乎用过“爱”这个字。在这一切发生过后，Peter几乎已经忘却了。但是外星生物表达的真的是这个意思吗？不，不可能。要是爱一个人的话就不会做出像Venom做的那些事。外星生物只想要一个性交的对象，而Peter刚好就是。

但是，Peter越是看着外星生物在他面前哽咽，就越是觉得Venom真的和他说的一样。毕竟，Venom从未在它想做的事上说过谎。外星生物一直对它想要的和要做的事非常坦率，不管Peter是怎么想的。也许它说它爱Peter的时候也是真心的。但是这还是留下了一个未解之谜。

“你想做什么？”Peter最终问。外星生物听到问题后停下了抽噎，它用满是鲜血的手抹去了眼泪，接着又落下来更多，接着他嘟囔着回答，“我们只想要……Ssspider开心。”

“我已经很开心了，Venom。”Peter快速的回答，声音里透着焦虑。突然Peter停顿了一会儿，接着重重叹了口气，意识到一个明显的问题。

“实际上你不是这么想的，对吗？”

Peter看着外星生物坐在一言不发的雇佣兵身上一动不动，这个问题令生物的身体僵硬起来。Venom虽然嘴上没有回答，但是它的动作已经宣告了。最终，Peter理解了，他一切都知道了。

英雄又登上了一步楼梯，靠近沉默的生物，他对于外星生物的恐惧逐渐消失了。“看着我，Venom，”英雄轻声说，这让胆怯的生物将头低得更下了。“看着我，”人类重复道，略带着些严厉的声音让外星生物服从。Venom微微转过头，用泪眼朦胧的眼角看着Spider。

“你很孤独……”他说，同情的看向面前的生物。即使它仍保持着沉默，Peter还是能够确定它在看着他。过了一会，Venom叹了口气，终于点点头同意了Spider的话。

“我们现在仍然孤独，”Venom用破碎的声音承认，接着被Peter的反应吓了一跳，它的配偶向它抬起了胳膊，并且张开了手。外星生物低头看着那只伸向它的手，抬眼看到它的配偶脸上温和的表情。他的眼睛里不再有恐惧了，同样没有任何生气或是厌恶的迹象。相反的，人类翘起嘴角，展露一个微笑，接着他说，“好吧，你现在再也不会孤独了。”

Venom无声的呜咽，不确定它的配偶这种行为是什么意思。这是某种恶作剧吗？Spider说的是真的吗？生物犹豫了一会，但是很快它便意识到拒绝Spider有多难。没有再多想，生物缓缓从身受重伤的人类身上站起来，面向英雄。

外星生物伏下身，慢慢的四肢并用的爬过来，它的眼睛羞涩的看向它的配偶。在生物靠近的时候Peter一动不动，但是仍能用眼角的余光看见雇佣兵僵硬的躯体。他知道Wade很有可能已经……去了，这让英雄有些慌张。这个东西刚刚杀死了一个人，而英雄正在像什么都没发生一样把它招过来。但是，Peter现在对此也无能为力。他已经尽了最大的努力警告Wade不要激怒这个生物了。但是他太固执了。他应该听他的。Peter还是控制不住的担心他的爱人。希望他醒过来的时候不要有太多痛苦。

但是现在Peter必须将注意力集中在生物身上了。Venom想要得到关注，英雄就不得不给它关注。Peter看着它下来，他注意到它看起来有多么的紧张和羞涩。这很好。毕竟这比看到一个愤怒的Venom好多了。但是随着人类继续看着生物，他所看到的东西让他的笑容变为了一个深深的皱眉。Venom注意到的的时候僵住了，不知道是什么让他高兴的表情突然又一次消失。

“Venom，你在流血！”英雄突兀的说，注意到深色的液体从它的胸前缓缓流出，从它的腹部和手臂上向下流。Venom听到他的话歪了歪脑袋，接着低下了头。生物注意到它失去了多少液体后，伤口的疼痛突然间加剧了。突然它感到头晕眼花，生物站起来，坐在嘎吱作响的楼梯上。

英雄缓缓的接近外星生物，它的眼睛仍盯着自己湿润的胸膛。他离得生物越近，就越能发现它的伤口是多么恐怖如此多的液体涌出来。而它胸口的那个又深又长的伤口……是刺伤吗？它看起来那么深，生物是怎么活下来的？而且Eddie……Eddie在里面还好吗？

Peter伸出手，放在外星生物受伤的肩膀上，避开伤口。外星生物抬起头，无声的享受着这温柔的触碰。

“Sssspider……我们有事要说，”它轻轻的说，看到了这个坦白情感的时机。但是它的配偶正沉浸在检查伤口之中，他似乎没听到生物的话。他的视线锁定在生物血淋淋的胸口和肩膀上。他看起来为这些伤口而无比痛苦。

这很，奇怪，这样被关心。没有人这么做过。这感觉……很好。生物闭上眼，叹了口气，渐渐放松下来，随着它的配偶检查它受伤的躯体。

但是很快这种愉悦的感觉就消失了，Peter将双手压在血淋淋的伤口上，试图阻止液体的流失。生物的眼睛猛的睁开，大声的尖叫使英雄吓了一跳。Peter立刻挪开了给深口施加的压力，把沾着鲜血的双手举了起来。

“对不起！”他脱口而出，看着Venom的眼睛，寻找愤怒的迹象。幸运的是，它并没有。有的，只是大量失血后的疲惫。这看起来不太妙。外星生物需要一些正规治疗，那是Peter做不到的。

“Venom？保持清醒好吗？”英雄说，抬起手，捧住生物的脸，它的脑袋已经开始缓缓的两边摇摆了。出乎意料的是生物闭上了眼睛，因为这轻柔的触碰而轻轻发出呼噜声。英雄皱起了眉，突然意识到了他在做什么。因为这不必要的接触而给予生物太高的期望是不对的。他必须在Venom误解之前停下。但是在Peter放开生物的脸之前，外星生物抬起了手，覆盖在它的配偶小些的手上。“呃……Venom？”Peter犹豫的说，退了一步，把手抽回来。但是生物却紧紧的抓着他的手，不让它们离开。

“你得去医院！”Peter对它说，继续挣脱生物的手。但是就算受了这么重的伤，Venom仍然足够强壮到他挣脱不了。

“不，”Venom反对，它不想离开。这毕竟是它的家。另外，生物觉得Spider要把它丢在某家医院，把它一个人留在哪儿。生物不想这样。反正它已经快要因为这些伤死去了，它宁愿在家死在它的Spider身边，也不愿在一个陌生的地方孤独的死去。

Peter皱起眉，不太确定生物拒绝接受治疗的原因。“你在流血。你必须去。”英雄坚持说，但是Venom只摇了摇头，它的心意已决。

“别担心，能够触碰Ssspider就让我们感觉好多了，”它自信的说，睁开眼睛，对它的配偶虚弱的笑着。但是从Spider的表情看来他除了担忧什么都做不了。

“Venom……”Spider又说道，准备坚持让它去医院。但是在英雄继续之前，Venom就伸出手，将它的大手环在他的腰上，将他拉近，使他们胸膛贴着胸膛，让他发不出声音。Spider因为这突然的动作倒吸了口气，可能是因为这种近距离而焦虑，但是很快放松下来，意识到Venom不打算伤害他。

“Sssspider不让我们说我们必须要说的话，”它突然提到，抬头看向它的配偶的眼睛。Peter张开嘴准备反驳，但是最后还是闭上了，他注意到生物眼里的绝望。英雄轻轻叹了口气，点点头同意了，Venom用拇指摩擦着它的Spider没有受伤的皮肤，让它的小配偶在触碰之下僵住。“Ssspider……”生物轻声说，它羞涩的花了一会儿冷静下来，聚集足够多的勇气继续。

“……我们知道Ssspider在Ssspider的旧配偶离开的时候很孤独，”它说，“我看不下去Sssspider一个人待着。孤独的感觉太糟糕了，我们不想要Ssspider这样，所以我们看着Ssspider过了很多个晚上，我们想要确保Ssspider永远都不是一个人。”

Peter蹙眉，外星生物不得不注意到他的反应。Spider厌恶它吗？Venom垂眼，突然为承认它的所作所为感到难堪。

“我们知道这不对。我们知道Ssspider可能不会喜欢，但是我们控制不住。我们喜欢看着我们的Ssspider。”

Venom无力的叹了口气，接着闭上了眼。它看起来如此……精疲力竭。Peter感觉到外星生物环在他胯上的力气随着时间的过去变得越来越虚弱，而英雄想到生物可能真的挺不过这一次就不住的恐惧。Venom必须去医院，立刻。它必须止血。但是这个外星生物如此固执。该死的它为什么要这么固执？就算他想要说服生物去就医，他知道Venom只会拒绝。英雄不情愿的沉默，生物继续说。

“今晚我们想要给我们的Ssspider一些特别的东西。希望Ssspider能开心，因为Ssspider值得每时每刻都开心。”外星生物的目光回到它的配偶眼中。“交配以失败结尾了，但是是一个好的开始，对吗？”

在任何别的情况下，Peter都会立刻否认与Venom……交配带来的快感。但是Venom身心看起来都如此脆弱。如果再对它说会更加伤害它的话就太过残忍了。Peter轻轻叹了口气，咽下了他的自尊，扬起了嘴角，给了生物一个诚实的，令人尴尬的，回答。

“是的Venom，那感觉很好。”而Venom释怀的对它的配偶笑了。生物低下头，让它的额头搁在人类的肩膀上。英雄微微僵硬了，但是很快放松下来，让生物贴着他轻声咕哝。Peter挪开手，环绕上外星生物，抱住它的后脑。Venom因为这触碰而发出呼噜。

“那就好。我们很努力的想要让Ssspider感到自己是特别的，”它很高兴的说，“我们高兴Ssspider喜欢我们的一部分交配。我们也很高兴Ssspider关心我们。”

Venom的双手缓缓沿着它的配偶的身体向上，它的手指轻轻划过Spider敏感的体侧，接着停下，搂着人类背部没有伤口的地方。生物抬头看着人类的脸，它现在支撑着眼睛睁开都很困难了。突然呼吸变得困难，生物发现自己在喘息。Spider听到声音后看起来吓到了。但是，外星生物还在继续说下去。

“而且……就算Ssspider……不爱我们……也……没关系，”生物坚持的说，它的呼吸变得急促，视线变得模糊，暗了下去。

“Venom……！”Peter喊道，退后以看清它的脸。生物对它担忧的Spider虚弱的笑着，接着抬起一根手指，贴在英雄颤抖的嘴唇上。

“我们仍然……非常……爱Ssspider……”尽了它最后的力量，生物的手从Spider嘴上落下，抬起了头。即使它的配偶在颤抖，它的Spider也尽了最大的努力在生物向前靠，将它的嘴唇贴上人类的，寻求最后一个永别吻时保持不动。

“……不……”Peter贴着外星生物的嘴唇说，但是这一句太迟了。人类没有任何办法阻止即将发生的事。Venom突然无力的倒在人类的怀里，它身体的重量压超过了英雄所使出来的力度。在能够反应过来之前，Venom的躯体倒向它的配偶，使Peter向身后的地板倒去。

Peter哼了声，Venom一动不动的躯体把他压在地板上。人类试着坐起来，接着努力将身体从对方身下抽出来。在脱身之后，Peter跪在生物的躯体旁边，他颤抖的双手悬在生物躯体的上方。“……不，”英雄重复道，“不……不，不！”

在慌乱之中，Peter抓住了生物的肩膀，把它翻了过来，检查着。液体仍然在从它的伤口不断流出并且，现在流的更快了。英雄将手按下去，第二次在它的肩膀上施加压力，企图阻止它们流出。但是这有什么用呢？Venom不动了。它没有呼吸了！但是，英雄不愿意接受这个事实。

“Venom醒醒！”他疯了似的说，将手捧住Venom无力的脑袋。什么也没有。外星生物柔软，温暖的皮肤变得又冷又硬。几乎没了生气。“Venom，不……Venom求求你！”英雄无助的祈求着，他的眼中满是泪水。“我爱你，好吗！我爱你！你听到了吗！？”

但是无论Peter说什么，Venom没有任何回应。人类低下头，将他温暖的额头贴在外星生物冰冷的额头上。“Venom……”英雄轻声说。人类闭上眼睛，允许他的泪水肆意落下。他咬紧了牙，不让一声微弱的，可怜的呜咽发出口。就是这样了。这一切都结束了。Peter失败了。他没能救活外星生物。他也没能救下人类。他所做的一切都失败了，他没能阻止这个孤独的生物就这样死在他的怀里。Peter睁开泪眼，低头看向外星一动不动的眼睛。至少他在它……死亡之前的一段时间能够陪在这个孤独的生物身边。

Peter继续这样保证生物了一会，才叹了口气，从它的身上起来。英雄看下去看着外星生物的肩膀下汇聚了一滩黑色的液体。他的脸扭曲了，湿淋淋的伤口难以直视。但是英雄继续盯着些乱七八糟的伤口时，他注意到了一些奇怪的变化。

英雄站起来，退后一步，仍然盯着生物。是他看错了，还是Venom的身体……变小了？生物的尸体下已经有了快一加仑的液体了，而生物流失的液体越多，它的身体就越小。这种奇怪的变化很小。也许这只是外星生物死后身体的正常变化……

但是这个外星生物没有死，它体内的人类也是一样。但是他受了伤。共生体可以感觉到它的宿主的肩膀上因Wade的刀造成了一个致命伤，使人类在黑色的制服之下大量出血。这，对共生体来说很不开心。外来的液体需要一个鲜活的宿主穿上它，但是这个人类的身体现在如此脆弱，濒临死亡。他再也没有能力支撑这套制服了。共生体仅仅只是转移了，离开了这个人类，去寻找一个更加鲜活的人。

越多的液体离开Venom坚硬的躯体，他就越能看到发生了什么。Peter的眼睛睁大了，不敢相信他所看到的。

“……E-Eddie？”英雄轻声说，犹豫着跪在正在转变的生物旁边。黑色的制服继续滴在地板上。没过多久底下喘着气的，浑身赤裸的，昏迷的人类露了出来。以及他身上的伤口。Peter看到眼前的场景倒吸了口气。之前Venom的胸前就出现了射伤和刺伤。但是当生物重新缩小变回人类以后，Peter可以看到子弹仅仅只是擦伤了人类的皮肤，而刺伤更加接近宿主的肩膀。幸运的是，这个伤口没那么致命，但是仍然威胁到生命。而Peter越是坐在这里无所事事，人类就越接近死亡。英雄得要赶紧把他送去医院，如果他做得到的话。

“Eddie，”英雄呼唤道，伸手抓着了人类没有受伤的一侧肩膀。同样的，这一次也没有任何回应。人类仅仅只是喘着气，胸腔迅速的上下起伏。Peter将手伸到对方身下，站了起来，将受伤的人类扛在肩上。“别死，”他命令无意识的人类。没有再耽误一秒，Peter站到楼梯的边缘，跳下楼梯井，寻找出口，将战斗后的残骸以及被击败的雇佣兵留在黑暗之中……

作者的话：感谢阅读！留下评论吧！


	7. Together

Peter这辈子从没荡得这么快过。Eddie，被英雄牢牢的扛在肩膀上，在Peter带着他赶往最近的医院的途中持续淌着血。在靠近他们的目的地过程中，人类发出轻声的呻吟，这是唯一让Peter知道对方还活着的迹象。

“坚持住。我们就快到了，”Peter绝望的对对方说，转过头看向对方。他流了那么多血。宿主的身体已经冰冷了。英雄停在附近的一栋建筑上，迅速用网封住了流血不止的伤口，希望这能够减缓Eddie的失血。

五分钟过后，Peter到达了医院。没有面罩就从大门进去不是个好的选择，因此英雄爬上了建筑的外墙，寻找一间可以安置受伤的人类的空房间。幸运的是，这家医院今天似乎不太忙，Peter能够在三楼轻易的找到一间空病房。

英雄用空闲的手抓住窗底，推开来，小心的扛着人爬进去。房间里黑暗而又温暖，生命体征监视器的屏幕发出的光是唯一照亮Peter去往空病床的路的东西。英雄小心的走过去，把宿主仰面放下，听到对方轻声的呻吟。

“我听到了，哥们。医生马上就来了。”他告诉他，抬头扫视了一圈房间，寻找可以让宿主舒服点的东西。Peter看了看床下，成功发现了一条蓝色的毯子，迅速拿了起来。英雄展开了这块织物。准备盖到对方冰冷僵硬的身体上。但他停了下来，他的目光突然汇聚在了他准备盖住的那个人身上。

Eddie的身体单薄虚弱，躺在医院亮灰色的病床上让他的皮肤显得很苍白，他紧绷的脸发青。Eddie看起来不太健康，而且……Peter的眼睛继续游荡。他可以看到对方皮肤下的肋骨，即使不知为何他的胸肌仍然强壮，并且形状明显，随着他的呼吸上下起伏。Peter继续向下看，欣赏着宿主的腹部，他的腰，他的大腿……以及大腿之间的物件。Peter为他看到的东西脸红起来，不知道要为他看到的东西作何想法。为什么会有人这么瘦还有这么大的……

Eddie的呻吟声让Peter吓了一跳，英雄迅速用毯子把宿主盖了起来，他的脸颊因内疚而羞红。他已经看了多久了？没有再浪费一秒，Peter在床边找起了房间的呼叫铃，一个能够通知护士这个病人有情况的装置。幸运的是Peter在栏杆上找到了那个悬挂着的遥控器。

英雄抓住了装置，按下按钮，希望有人能够听到并且立刻过来。Eddie的身体覆盖在被子之下，Peter停顿了一下看向他，将遥控器放在宿主的身边，然后伸出手轻轻将他的金发从他的额头前拨开。英雄看着宿主似乎无意识的脸，想到他没什么别的能为宿主做的了。英雄无声的叹息。

“……再见。”Peter最终轻声说，接着低头，在对方冰冷的前额上印下一个轻柔的吻。他不知道为什么要这么做。这个吻看似毫无意义，甚至不合时宜。但是，Peter就是想这么做。他想要吻Eddie，可能超过了他应该做的范畴。没有寻思原因，Peter又第二次吻了宿主的额头，接着起身走向敞开的窗户。

“……Peter？”一个虚弱的声音呻吟着说，英雄的身体僵在了原地。

Peter暗暗咒骂着他的幸运，完全没有料到会和这个人展开交流。但是他不能就这么忽视他的呼唤，一走了之。毕竟是他把他带到了医院。在他醒了的情况下，他至少应该礼貌的和他道别。但是……他醒了多久？英雄重重的叹息，扭过头，看向那对在黑暗中看着他的那双浅蓝色的眼睛。Eddie静静的看着他，脸扭曲着，好似正在痛苦的煎熬。

“嘿，”英雄紧张的回答，转过身正对人类。

Eddie的目光在对方身上上下扫视，无声的审视着Peter和他的处境。Peter突然想起了他现在的样子是多么狼狈。他精疲力竭的，没有面罩的脸低下来，迅速扫了眼他撕裂的衣服和伤痕遍布的身体。Eddie的情况很不好，但Peter也不遑多让。也许他也应该留下来接受一些治疗。

很快英雄的想法被打断了，他听到对方发出了一种类似呜咽的声音。Peter抬头看向金发男人，看到宿主突然就要流出泪来而深深的皱起了眉毛。

“……我……我……”他轻声说，没能说出一句完整的话来就控制不住的哭出声来。很快人类放弃了说话的意图，用双手捂住通红的脸，哽咽起来。Peter从未见过他如此可怜的模样，心不禁柔软起来。是因为疼痛吗？英雄走到对方身边，在床边跪下，看着他恸哭。

“嘘……”Peter对对方轻柔的说，“护士马上就来了。”但是对方似乎没有在他的话中得到安慰。Eddie仅仅在手掌下摇了摇头，尽了最大的努力来控制自己的情绪。

“……我听不见它，”宿主最终哽咽的说，抬起他颤抖的双手，用红肿的眼睛盯着它们。“我感觉不到它。”

Peter停顿了一会，轻声叹了口气，明白了对方在说什么。在受伤的人类说出话来之前，Peter跪下来抓住Eddie的双手，让对方终止颤抖，看着他。

“Eddie……”他轻声呼唤，缓缓加大手上的力道来让对方的注意力保持在他身上。Peter顿了下，寻思着合适的话语。

“那个东西曾附着在你的身上。那个外星生物。在你受伤后，它就从你身上离开了。”他向他解释，接着温和的微笑起来，温柔告诉他，“你自由了。”

Eddie的身体在他的话下僵硬了，他睁大了眼睛，望向英雄棕色的那双。他一定是在撒谎。Peter说的不可能是事实。那个外星生物不可能就这么，这么离开他！但是Eddie越是在英雄脸上寻找欺骗的迹象，就越是意识到Peter没有撒谎。外星生物真的离开了他，寻找更好的去了，抛弃了他。Eddie的嘴唇颤抖着，向下撇，发出了一声轻轻的，可怜的哭声。

“……不……”他说，他的眼睛又一次聚满了泪水。“不……不！”人类紧紧闭上眼睛，将脸从Peter的方向转开，又一次发出抑制不住的哽咽。宿主把手从Peter的手中抽出来，按揉着满是泪痕的脸。“这……不是……我……想要的……”他哭着，努力说出来。“我不想……一个人！”

Peter沉默的看着对方，看着他在自己面前破碎。作为他变成这样的部分责任人，Peter很难眼睁睁的看着金发男人这么痛苦。英雄带着同情之心，站起来用双臂拥抱住Eddie的肩膀，把他紧紧的抱在胸口。“嘘……我之前告诉你了什么？”Peter轻声问他，轻轻摇晃他，努力让他重新安静下来。

Eddie闭上眼睛，贴着英雄的胸口叹了口气，棕发人的温暖几乎立刻就让他冷静了下来。宿主将双手从脸上放下，羞涩的抬起脸看向英雄，视线穿透黑暗直射进对方棕色的眼睛里。Peter低下头看着他，微笑着，接着说，“你不是一个人。你永远也不会孤独。”

让Peter松了口气的是，宿主听到这话后，哭声渐渐停歇了。但是现在Eddie正盯着他，从英雄的眼睛掠过，到他的嘴唇，又回到他的眼睛。Eddie微微张开嘴，好像想要说些什么，但是只叹了口气，什么都没说。

“什么？”Peter轻柔的问，不知道对方在想什么。“怎么了？”但是在宿主可以回答之前，走廊上的脚步声就令英雄倒吸了口气，抬头望向病房的门。

“……不知道那个该死的东西为什么响了。那个房间不应该有人……”Peter隔着墙听到一个护士说，她的声音里明显带着恼火。他们终于来了。Peter必须走了，否则他的秘密身份就有暴露的危险。英雄放开环在对方肩膀上的手，意图走向窗户。在那之前，Eddie伸出手，抓住他身上衬衫仅剩的一点织物，不让他离开。Peter低下眼睛，看着盖在Eddie腰间的毯子随着他侧过身面对他的动作掉到地板上。

英雄忍住了，尽可能的继续看着宿主。

“呃……Ed——……”英雄想要说话，但是对方抓着他的衬衫，把他拽下来，粗暴的将他们的嘴唇贴在一起。Peter僵直的站着那里，睁大了眼睛，对方贴着他的嘴唇饥渴的呻吟，以他虚弱的身体尽可能深的吻着英雄。英雄没动，他的大脑一片空白，任由对方在他的嘴里肆意妄为，他的身体无声的享受着宿主咬着他下唇的感觉。

Eddie抓在棕发人衬衫上的手松开了，他抬起手，用指尖在英雄的胸前游走，缓缓向上，抚摸他的颈侧，Peter用鼻子猛的喘着气，他身体的欲望盖过了脑后最终告诉他停下的感应。在他意识到他在做什么之前，英雄发现他自己把对方推倒在床上，在他嘴里吻得更深。Eddie满意的哼哼着。

当他们的嘴唇最终为了呼吸而分开之后，金发男人将手抬得更高了，捧住了他的脸。“Peter……”他呼出气，他们的脸仅仅只相距几寸。“我也爱你。”

听到他的话，Peter的身体和大脑终于重新连为一体，英雄猛的回到现实。这……这不对。这错的太离谱了！他到底在想什么！？！英雄爱着Wade但是……Eddie望着他的眼睛里的痛苦太过有迷惑性。而且上帝啊，他的身体……他很难将注意力集中于这种感觉，无论它是什么，都不是爱。

这不是爱，对吗……？

Peter脸上思考的表情一定让Eddie觉察到了什么，金发男人捧住对方脸的手微微的收紧了一点。“我需要你。”他对英雄轻声说，他的声音里流露着绝望。Peter不由自主的皱起眉毛。他不能让这再继续下去了。他要停下这一切，立刻，在事情无法挽回之前。

Peter抬起手覆盖住了对方在他脸上的手，接着小心的说。

“我会一直在这里陪着你的，”他告诉对方，让他松了口气，微笑起来。Peter皱起眉！明白他的下一句话就讲要打破Eddie的快乐。他必须要温和的说。“……但是……”

我不是真的爱你。我不爱你。操，快点说啊！

但是无论他对自己尖叫的多大声，这些话都说不出口。之前英雄为什么要说他爱他？他为什么要像那样回应他的吻？天呐，他感觉自己像个傻子！而现在他只是站在那里，半张着嘴看着对方，像是这些话要自己跑出来一样。

渐渐的，Eddie上扬的嘴唇恢复到一个正常的弧度，人类眯起了眼睛。“但是什么？”他最终问，他的声音里流露出不耐烦和怀疑。英雄握住Eddie的手，将他的手从他脸上放下，放到身体两侧。英雄向下伸出手，抓住掉到地上的毯子，盖到金发男人的腰间，往后退了一步，来消除他们之间过于亲密的距离。

“但是我不——”

“嘿，谁在哪儿！？！”一个门外的护士突然打断了他，她重重的敲门声让房间里的两个人吓了一跳。Eddie转过头看向门上正方形的窗户，那名护士也正向里面张望。宿主低声咒骂一句，知道英雄和他在一起的时间已经到了尽头。

“我会回来的。”Peter突然道，让金发男人的目光又回到了他的身上。“在你缝合之后再见，我会回来的。”这至少能给他时间来建立起勇气告诉他正确的事情。也给他时间来想明白正确的事情到底是什么样的。

Eddie盯着对方，对于他就要孤独一人的事不太高兴。这是他最不想要的事。毕竟外星生物刚刚抛弃了他。在宿主对英雄所做的一切之后，Peter是否也会做同样的事情……？

“Eddie……”Peter温和的说，注意到了他脸上写着的怀疑。“Eddie，我保证。”英雄坚定的说，抑制住了回到他身边，安慰他的欲望。他站在原地，眼睛里恳求Eddie相信他。“我不会抛弃你的。”

Eddie呼出了口气。他真的对此感到不舒服。他真的不喜欢这样。但是就算他不喜欢，他也能够理解。金发男人的面色和缓了，接着不情愿的点头同意。

“别忘了带花。”宿主轻声提醒，扯出一个微笑。Peter向对方点了点头，尴尬的停了一会儿，然后转身冲向窗口。英雄跳起来，蹲在窗沿上。

“Peter……！”Eddie突然说，英雄扭头向后看去。Eddie正盯着他，现在他的表情很痛苦。他看起来像是想说些什么，但是只叹了口气，简单的告诉Peter，“……小心。”

Peter看了他一会儿，分析他话里的意思。为什么Eddie看起来这么，焦虑？他有什么没有告诉他的？没法将这些问题问出口，Peter只是对他点了点头，接着跃过了敞开的玻璃窗，迅速荡出了这个区域。

Eddie看着英雄荡走了，与此同时那名护士也最终闯进了被占用的病房。她看起来对眼前的场景十分震惊，开始询问伤者问题，但是Eddie陷入了深深的沉思，没有注意到她说了些什么。

当他翻身平躺，盯着天花板的时候，他花了大力气来思索刚到底刚发生的事。因为Eddie不是个傻子。他能够看出来英雄在吻过他后不太自然。但是他看起来很享受。他看起来想要他。所以Peter究竟为什么那么，冷淡？宿主哪里做错了？

“……先生，发生了什么？嘿！先生？先生！？！”那名护士一边对她面无表情的病人喊着，一边走向他，接着她冲回了走廊，呼叫医生。

“……说你爱我……”金发男人对着天花板轻声呢喃，然后闭上了眼睛，几个医生和护士涌进了房门，来照看精疲力竭的宿主。

\---------------------------------------------------------

Peter在荡过城市的时候无法摆脱肩上内疚的沉重重量。他刚刚在医院病房里对Eddie所做的绝对没有任何一件事是对的。呆呆的看着他赤裸的身体，吻他，让他怀有希望。一想到打碎Eddie的心，Peter一直皱着的眉毛又皱的更深了。他想象不到当对方得知他没有任何离开Wade的打算后会有什么反应。他会哭吗？或是大喊大叫？又或者，更糟？

那又如何？为什么Peter要在乎？这是Eddie他自己想的。那个家伙的幻想导致了英雄被跟踪，被绑架，然后最终被强奸。

但是那不是他。那个外星生物让他这么做的。

他试图提醒自己，在他脑海里重复了一遍又一遍。但是他无法让自己相信。这无法说服英雄。Eddie记得Peter告诉Venom他爱它。他那个时候有意识。在强奸的过程中他是否也意识清醒呢？Eddie是试图阻止自己，还是他享受着强迫Peter，就像那个外星生物一样呢？

英雄无声的咒骂了一声，突然想起了某事。在他们在床上的那段时间，Venom将宿主短暂的释放了一瞬，允许他吻棕发人。如果Eddie不是清醒的享受的，外星生物为什么要那么做……？

Peter摇了摇头，喘着气。这一切都太令人费解了，而他越花时间考虑，他就越发焦虑。

但是，也许Eddie不是Peter该担心的那个人。

Wade现在该醒了。他可能很担心……或者生气了。毕竟Peter把他扔在那里了。一个人在黑暗中，砸穿楼梯受了那么严重的伤。英雄荡着穿过寂静的城市，情不自禁的想着雇佣兵现在在做什么。他会去寻找英雄吗？又或者他去追踪宿主了？

Peter荡到最近的一栋建筑上，落到顶层，他酸痛的肌肉需要休息，他需要思考一下。无论Wade在做什么，Peter都得要尽快找到他。有些事情必须要解释，有些事情必须要坦白。但是就算他想要搜寻纽约城的每一个角落找他，他也知道这不可能。不能像这样脸完全露着。更不用说室外冻死人的温度正在消耗他的体力。

英雄在那里站了一会儿，无声的制定下一步的计划。回到Wade的公寓看看他回了家没有也许是最好的选择。Peter已经筋疲力尽了，他真的希望雇佣兵已经安然无恙的回到了哪里。但是如果他没有，Peter别无选择，只能借一个Wade的面罩和一件衬衫出去寻找他了。

Peter无力的叹了口气，活动了一下肩膀，准备好了将他的新计划转变为实际行动。这个漫长的夜晚将会更加漫长。英雄转身，向着Wade的公寓的方向走去，但是迅速停下了脚步，他发现在几栋楼后面有个极其怪异并且超出了他的计划的东西。

英雄眯起了眼睛，不太确定他看见的是什么，是不是真实存在的。Peter眨了眨眼，努力专注的看着一个站在几栋楼之外的楼顶上的一个人影，它的身体好像在看到他之后僵硬了，他的脑袋歪向一边，好像在琢磨什么非常奇怪的东西。Peter停住了。

“……Wade？”英雄低语，接着皱眉。不。不可能。Peter应该会看到双刀或者是红色的制服。而且沉默并不是属于Wade的风格。但是那个人影是……黑色的。甚至脸都覆盖在阴影之中。那是人类吗？一个市民？为什么他会在这个时间爬到房顶上？

Peter的眼睛突然睁大了，迅速转过头，记起他没有戴面罩。如果那真是一个市民，他不能让他发现Spiderman的身份。是时候离开了。英雄退了几步，转身背对那个人影，接着跑向大楼的另一侧，希望黑暗能够隐藏他的大部分面部特征。

英雄迅速的接近了大楼的另一侧，踏上边缘，一跃而下。他伸出右臂，对准下一栋建筑，手指按下了蛛网发射器，但是当他感到某种冰冷而粘稠的东西拍到他伸出的手腕上的时候完全的震惊了。Peter向下看，看到袭击他的东西后瞪大了眼睛。

网。黑色的网。完全覆盖了他的手，阻止了Peter射出蛛丝，使蛛网发射器失去了作用。这是那个……那个人！慌乱之中，英雄用他自由的那只手想要解放自己，完全忘记了那些网有多黏。在他能够让自己停下之前，他的左手已经被黏在了另一只手上，现在两个蛛网发射器都被那种粘稠的东西盖住了。

Peter的心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳，他发现自己正在自由落体。绝望的想要挣脱之下，英雄绷紧了肌肉拉扯捆住他双手的网，祈祷它们能够从他的蛛网发射器上扯掉。不可能的。这些网坚韧的就像……就像Venom的……

“该死，”他挫败的呻吟。他没有任何选择。没有别的方法了。英雄抬起胳膊护住头，蜷缩起身体，迎接最糟糕的情况。想到即将遭到的伤害，人类咬紧了牙，将尖叫抑制在喉咙深处。像这样掉下去他能够活下来吗？他以前从未像这样从楼上坠落。英雄屏住呼吸，紧紧闭上眼。他绝对不可能完好无损的从这里走出去。

突然刮在英雄暴露的皮肤上的劲风停下了，Peter睁开眼，发现自己正悬吊在半空中，身体距离他的终结仅仅只有几英尺。英雄看到眼前恐怖的景象震惊了，试图搞清楚究竟发生了什么。他的双手还被捆着怎么……怎么……

头顶传来恶毒的轻笑打断了Peter推断的思路。棕发人抬起头看向天空，那个恶魔般的声音从楼顶传来！但是他看不见那个罪魁祸首。这时他发现一束黑色的蛛网黏住了他的背，那根阻止他的身体砸在马路上的生命线。

在他能够做出什么来摆脱这种处境之前，Peter发现自己正在缓缓上升，头顶那团神秘的影子正在把他钓回建筑的边缘，就像是钓鱼那样。Peter意识到发生了什么后倒吸了口气。英雄挣扎着想要摆脱俘获住他的蛛网，随着他一层一层的升高，头上阴邪的笑声越来越大声。无论上面的是谁在玩弄他，取笑他，Peter都无计可施。无论他如何挣扎，消耗了多少体力，他的努力都毫无用处。那些网仍然紧紧的黏在他冰凉虚弱的身体上。

“该死！”他咬着牙咒骂，感觉到自己放弃了逃脱的想法。接着他上升的身体突然意外的停住了，Peter的身体僵住了。那个笑声终于安静了下来，留焦虑的英雄一个人在完全的寂静之中。人类扫视了一眼头顶的天空，寻找那个抓住他的人影。但是又一次的，什么也没有……

“Peter？”

英雄睁大了眼，那个声音从他的下方传来。就和上方的那个阴影一样但是……有区别。它听起来比之前更加柔和，更加友善，而且感觉熟悉。Peter用鼻子呼吸，期望着，祈祷着，那不是他想的那个人。Peter缓缓扭过头，望向那个声音的源头，然后因眼前所见的大声的倒吸了口气。

那不是他。那和他没有任何相似之处，然而那就是他。Wade Wilson。他的爱人，他的保护者，他的救世主，完全覆盖在外来的，排斥了英雄和他的上一任宿主的黑色黏液之中。一开始英雄什么话都说不出来，只能无言的盯着眼前的情形。Wade被完全覆盖在黑色的寄生生物之中。他仍戴着面罩，那双明亮的，睁大的白色眼睛在几英寸远的地方锁定在人类身上。他的身体压低，贴在身下砖块垒砌的墙壁上。他的双手和双脚将他保持在建筑墙壁上。那个共生体一定给了他英雄的喷射蛛丝和爬墙的能力。他在那儿的的样子和Peter一模一样，但是他盯着人的样子又和Venom相似。那很……让人紧张。

“……W……W-Wade？”Peter最终用颤抖的声音说。那个阴影听到那个名字歪了歪头，接着在黑色的面罩下微笑。一只长着爪子的手伸向英雄的脸，他光滑的手指温柔的触摸着他冻僵了的脸颊。

“是的baby boy。是我。”他呢喃着回答。

英雄听到他的声音之后才呼出了气。这真的是他。这怎么可能？他把Wade一个人留在那个地方，但是Peter从未想过……人类闭上眼睛，低下头，感觉到强烈的内疚席卷了他的头脑。Peter和Eddie在一起的那些时间里，Wade一个人在那个地方……遭受折磨。

“哦Peter……Peter……”生物轻声呼唤，靠近了内疚的人类，直到他们的额头相抵。Peter感觉到那种触感，睁开泪水朦胧的眼睛，但是他僵直住了，他发现对方温柔的动作转变为了更加扭曲，危险的样子。生物贴着英雄的皮肤，尖锐的吸了口气，嗅着他的脸，仿佛可以通过他的气味发现什么。生物退后，厌恶的发出嘶嘶声。

“……你……恶臭！”Peter睁大了眼睛，之前那种恶魔般的声音又出现了。在他对突然的变化提问之前，抓住他身体的那些网就被爪子割断了，人类向地面坠落。

Peter倒吸了口气，他的胃突然沉了下去。他甚至没有来得及看一眼底下的路面，一道红白相间的光就使他什么都看不见了，接着是巨大的啪的一声，剧痛从他的右前臂传来。在他意识到自己的手臂在身下摔断了之前，他的身体就已经虚弱无力了，他的眼睛闭上了，黑暗吞没了他的意识。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> *躲到最近的掩体后面*请不要讨厌我！在底下说出你们的感觉吧。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 这章emmmmmmmm，代入汤老湿的脸才好一点


End file.
